Driving Forces
by gilmoregirlieee
Summary: When playboy Logan develops feelings for goodgirl Rory, can he get through to her and make her see that he can change? New summary but same story! RoganSophie
1. Cute Guys and Chocolate Sauce

**A/N: Hello everybody! Okie dokie, so I was looking over my other story and i decided that I hate it. Everything about it. The plot line. The writing. The chapters. It's just not doing it for me. So I figured, Hey, I'm going to switch and start another story. So basically that means that the other one is on hiatus. But don't worry, I normally finish what I start so that one will eventually get done and this one? well I know exaaactly where i want this one to go. And i'm trying my best to make my chapters much much longer! okie dokie well enjoy!**

* * *

"Rory, are you coming to the Franklin meeting today?" Paris Gellar asked, quickening her pace so as to keep in step with Rory Gilmore.

"Yes Paris, I'll be there." Rory responded with an eye roll as she stepped into her sixth period English class, leaving Paris in the hallway to walk alone. "You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled to herself, her eyes briefly flicking upward to see the person in front of her before lowering them once again and setting her books on her desk.

"Try to curb your enthusiasm Ace." The boy replied sarcastically.

"Once again Logan, I will remind you that the name is Rory. Ror-ee. Not that hard to say. Or can you not manage more than one syllable?"

"Ouch, so harsh, and from such a sweet girl." Logan Huntzberger shot back, a smirk planted firmly across his lips.

Rory despised Logan with a passion. After going to school with him for the past twelve years, one would think that they would have eventually become friends, but they were far from it. Of course, Logan liked to tease her, calling her Ace and pretending to flirt with her, but Rory simply ignored him and just shot him down with witty remarks.

As Rory slid into her seat the bell rang, forcing Logan to refrain from speaking to Rory and sit in his own seat behind her.

The rest of the class passed relatively fast and the moment the bell rang, signaling the long awaited end of the school day, Logan gathered his books and left immediately, withdrawing the keys to his Porsche from right pocket on his way out.

* * *

That afternoon's meeting for the Franklin, Chilton's student-run newspaper, went extremely well, putting Rory in an exceptionally good mood, after much debate between the newspaper's staff they had decided that Rory and Paris would be co-editors for the first semester. Aside from discovering that she shared half of her first semester schedule with none other than Logan Huntzberger, her day had been great.

"Mom! Home!" Rory called out, tossing her keys and her backpack onto the floor in the entryway of her Stars Hallow home. Walking through the kitchen and grabbing a handful of skittles from the bowl on the counter, she discovered a post-it note right in the middle of the floor.

She reached down and picked up the sticky note, crumpling it loosely in her hand and tossing it into the trash can. "Mom?" Rory called out once again when she saw another post-it. And another. And another. She reached out to grab the most recent one when a shrill beeping erupted from the depths of her house.

"Rory?" She vaguely heard her mom shout over the shrieking, "Did you touch the post-its?"

"Mom! Where are you?" Rory shouted back, holding her hands flat against her ears to muffle the noise.

"Upstairs, hurry!" Lorelai responded, trying to make herself heard.

"What in the world?" Rory exclaimed, slamming her mother's bedroom door closed and plopping down on the bed next to Lorelai, covering her head with a pillow to quiet the noise that was steadily getting louder.

"Kirk."

"Kirk? What about Kirk?"

"Kirk did this! He came in and installed this…this…beast!"

"And you let him?" Rory laughed at her mom's ignorance.

"I wasn't here!" Lorelai whined into the pillow.

"So how do we turn it off?"

"I don't know. That's what the post-its were for!"

"To turn it off?"

"No, wherever the post-its were was a safe area, no alarms being set off."

"Not a very good alarm, it didn't go off until I was in the house a good two minutes." Rory joked, popping another skittle into her mouth and making an effort to distract them from the noise. She offered out her now sticky hand and gave a skittle to her mom with a smile.

* * *

"Good schedules gentlemen?" Finn exclaimed, boisterous as ever.

"Oh, there's no such thing as a good schedule Finn." Logan reminded his friend as they walked the halls of Chilton after hours.

"Yes there is! The schedules that put you with lovely sheilas for a whole five months!"

"Yeah Finn, because none of us are actually at school to learn." Colin stated, the only one of the three who actually took his classes seriously.

"Three classes with the lovely Rory Gilmore." Logan told Finn, a strange smile creeping up on him.

"You and Rory? Since when would she let you hook up with her? Since when did she let _anyone_ hook up with her?" Finn asked jealously.

"Nah, she wouldn't let me. But she's still hot." Logan found it strange that he was making comments like this about Rory. But he wasn't going to deny what he thought.

"Will you two knock it off, we just need to do what we came to do and get out of here. We do have school tomorrow you know?" Colin reminded persistently.

Today was Chilton Prepatory's first day back to school after summer break and it was senior year. Every year on the first night back at school the boys pulled some sort of prank but since it was senior year, they figured that they would try a new adaptation of their risky tradition. This year required breaking in to the actual school after hours.

After getting inside the building, the three navigated the dark halls towards a specific classroom, chosen by Logan. Once inside, Finn revealed an extremely large bottle of Vodka.

"God Finn. The last thing we need is to be hung over tomorrow morning. And that's an awfully large bottle of alcohol." Logan remarked.

"Don't get too upset yet, I brought some for you too." Finn explained, pulling out another bottle.

Logan just laughed as he and Colin emptied their duffle bags and began piecing together their prank.

* * *

"Pizza?" Lorelai called from the kitchen into the living room for Rory to answer.

"Chinese!" Rory replied.

"But I wanted pizza!"

"Then get both!"

"Good idea, daughter of mine!"

Rory was sitting at the coffee table doing her homework while listening to her mom order the food. After risking the screech of the alarm, Rory had managed to dart downstairs and used a hammer out of Luke's toolbox, 'bert' to knock the alarm off the wall. This silenced it and allowed Lorelai and Rory to get back to work but then the police showed up at her house. It turned out that the alarm was attached to the police department and when an alarm when off, the cops were automatically called. Unfortunately they chose not to show up until three hours later.

* * *

"Okay guys I think its good." Logan muttered quietly to Colin and Finn as he gathered his things and crept out of the dark school.

The guys piled into Logan's car and sped down the highway, laughing excessively at the prank they had just set up.

"I can't wait until tomorrow morning!" Colin said, imagining the looks on everyone's faces when they saw what was going to happen.

"Bring your cameras mates because it most definitely will be a Kodak moment." Finn slurred, the effects of his liquor beginning to wear off.

After dropping off a half-asleep Finn and Colin, Logan pulled into the driveway of his family's Hartford mansion. He looked up at the cold stone walls and gargoyles and was reminded of the people who would meet him inside. "Oh, joy." He mumbled to himself as he slammed his car door and turned the lock on the house's front door.

Walking in the house he was met with a less than warm welcome from his mother, Shira Huntzberger. Smelling the air, heavy with smoke, he could tell that something bad was going on. After meeting Logan's gaze, Shira turned on her heel and walked back out onto the balcony where she was, no doubt, chain smoking once again.

"Hey Honor," he said to his older sister, grabbing her arm as she began to walk up the stairs, "why is mom smoking again?"

"Dad's working late. You know how she gets all paranoid." Honor turned and continued to walk up the stairs, her blonde ponytail swinging as she ran up the steps, she turned into her bedroom and swung the door closed behind her.

Logan walked into the kitchen, grabbing some leftovers out of the fridge and also went up to his room, slightly disappointed that the only thing happening in his house at the moment was his mother's paranoia. Although his family was constantly screwed up, he did look forward to the occasional bit of dramatic happenings that just might be out of the ordinary.

Logan settled himself on his bed and flipped on the television, channel surfing as he picked on the leftovers. Soon enough his mind began wandering and it eventually landed on Rory Gilmore. Sure she was pretty, but she was such a good girl, not the type that he would normally go for, definitely not. She was more of a girlfriend girl and Logan, Logan didn't have girlfriends. He shook his head so as to rid himself of these thoughts and threw away the rest of the leftover spaghetti he had been eating. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason it just didn't taste good tonight.

* * *

"I have decided to boycott chopsticks." Rory stated, prodding her chow mein noodles with the long wooden chopstick.

"And I second that motion." Her mother said, snatching both of their chopsticks up and tossing them into the trash can, replacing them moments later with plastic forks.

"Ah, much better!" Rory picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of chicken, popping it into her mouth and looking back down at her book, Emily Bronte's _Wuthering Heights._

"Can't you just shut that book for ten minutes and enjoy a meal with your favorite mother?" Lorelai asked, slurping up a noodle.

"You're my only mother."

"So, you're my favorite daughter, can't I say that I'm your favorite mother?"

"No, that doesn't make any sense! I'm your only daughter." Rory said, turning another page in her book.

"That you know of." Lorelai deadpanned, a smirk on her lips.

"Real mature mom."

"Oh, but you love me anyway!" She finished, standing up and wandering into the living room. "Funny Face?" she asked, turning on the TV and placing a DVD in the player.

"Mom I have to study more!"

"No you don't!" Lorelai responded plopping down on the couch to watch her movie. Her daughter worked way too hard.

Rory closed her book and stood up, throwing away the disposable silverware and closing the take out containers. She went into her room and closed the door, reaching into her backpack to pull out her English textbook and beginning to study for her test on Shakespeare that was going to be next week. She thought about the start of the new school year and was reminded once again about her schedule and the classes packed with Logan Huntzberger. Sure he was cute and all but so arrogant and that smirk! It was just too annoying.

* * *

"Purrrrrr. Purrrrrr. Purrrrrr." Rory looked over at her fuzzy blue alarm clock on her right, and then to her left where her mom was still sound asleep. She must have climbed in during the middle of the night. The open English book splayed across the floor showed that she had fallen asleep while she was still studying. She sighed, shaking her mom awake and climbing out of bed, then grabbing her uniform and pulling it on as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Pop tarts?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Please and thank you." Rory responded, still half asleep.

"Coffee too?"

"Need you even ask? I think I'm going to stop at Luke's before the bus. You want to come?" Rory asked, her mouth full of her minty toothpaste.

"Nah, can't. I have to get to the inn early today. Michele's family just left to go back to France and it seems that his accent has gotten even thicker. None of the guests can understand him."

Rory spat out the foamy toothpaste and rinsed, dabbing her face dry with the towel. She placed her green toothbrush back in its holder and pulled her sweats out from under her skirt, tossing them into her room, not exactly caring where they land for the time being.

"Thank you mommy dearest." Rory said gratefully, taking the napkin-wrapped strawberry pop tarts and kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Have fun. Say hello to your boy toy for me!" Lorelai called after her daughter.

Moments later Rory's head poked back into the room, "Boy toy?"

"Yeah, Logan."

"Mom! Logan is most definitely not my boy toy. And I emphasize the not."

"Why not, he's adorable and rich." Lorelai joked, pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Please mom, you and I both know that we don't go for the rich ones, now I'm going to school!" Rory called over her shoulder as she picked up her backpack and put it on her shoulders. She reached over, grabbed her mom's coffee cup, and took a quick sip before handing it back to her and saying goodbye again.

Rory walked down her street and into the town, making her way towards Luke's. She hitched her backpack up higher on her shoulders and decided to stop by Lane's on her way.

"Lane? Mrs. Kim?" Rory called as she opened the antique store's door and let herself in.

"Rory?"

"Lane? Where are you?"

"Over here?"

"Left or right?" Rory called out, nearly tripping over a rocking chair and then steadying herself on a nearby table.

"Um, I think your right."

Rory went right weaving her way in and out of chairs, tables, lamps, and different types of china.

"Rory." A small Korean woman emerged from the never ending piles of antiques and looked up at Rory.

"Hi Mrs. Kim, how are you?" Rory responded politely, her gaze falling down and meeting Mrs. Kim's.

"I'm fine, can I help you?"

"Um, actually yeah, I'm looking for Lane?"

"Lane is back the other way, in the kitchen." Mrs. Kim answered, turning around and going back to whatever she was doing before she spoke to Rory.

Rory turned herself around and walked back in the other direction, eventually finding Lane in the Kim's kitchen where she was sliding her books into her backpack and zipping it closed.

"Hey, you leaving for school?" Rory asked her, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Actually yes." Lane replied, smiling and picking up her backpack.

"Want to grab breakfast at Luke's?" Rory pulled open the front door stepping out onto the porch into the cool morning air.

"Definitely. I'm so exhausted, all this 'leading a secret life' façade is really catching up to me. I mean last night, I was listening to my walkman and reading a magazine in my closet when Mama burst in without even knocking! I had to toss my precious music aside, breaking the walkman in the process, and pop up, pretending that I was looking for my other shoe!" Lane explained, exasperated, "I can't even keep up with it. So how's Chilton?"

Rory and Lane walked across the town square, through the gazebo, and across the street into Luke's.

"Chilton's okay I guess. I have three classes with Logan this year." Rory complained, Logan really did give her a headache.

"How is that bad? Logan is absolutely gorgeous!" Lane exclaimed, not seeing how this situation was bad at all.

"Yeah, he may be handsome but that is all he has got going for him, I mean the guy is a total ass and all he thinks about is who he is going to press up against his locker next."

Rory pulled open the diner door, stepping in with Lane and hopping up onto a stool at the bar.

"Well maybe it'll be you next!"

"Be next for what?" Luke cut in, approaching the counter and pulling out two coffee mugs from under the counter, filling them to the brim.

"Nothing Luke, just some stupid guy at school. And I can guarantee that I will not be next for whatever it will be." Rory brushed it off, shooting Lane a look.

Rory picked up her mug and inhaled the scent deeply. Along with her mother's abnormally fast metabolism and killer blue eyes, she had also inherited the crazy addiction to caffeine. She drank the large mug in a matter of seconds and called out to Luke.

"Hey Luke, can I get a blueberry muffin and another cup of coffee to go? I'm going to miss the bus if I don't get going."

Seconds later Luke appeared before her with a bag containing the muffin and a large paper cup of coffee. Rory stuck her hand in her pocket, grabbing a couple of crumpled dollar bills and tossed it on the counter.

"I'll see you later Lane. Thanks Luke!" She called over her shoulder as she once again stepped out into the town square and walked over to the bus stop, hopping on just before the doors slid closed.

* * *

The bus pulled up to Chilton and Rory stepped out, smoothing out her blue plaid skirt and straightening her tie. She walked towards the school's entrance, draining the last drops of coffee from the paper cup and tossed it along with the now empty muffin bag into a nearby trash can.

Stopping by her locker to grab her books for her first period she saw Logan pressing another random girl against it, furiously making out.

"Uh, excuse me Logan." Rory said as she stood before the two.

"Sorry Ace," Logan said, pulling away from the blonde girl and waving to her as she walked off, "so, how's it going?"

"A lot better now that you've finished desecrating my locker." Rory replied, twirling the lock and pulling the metal door open.

"Glad to see that I could be of service to you. Later Ace." He finished arrogantly, before turning around and walking off in the direction of his first class, which was unfortunately Rory's as well.

She finished gathering her books for her morning courses and slammed her locker door shut. When she entered her classroom she was met with the sudden downpour of thick, sticky, chocolate sauce.

Logan looked at her and muttered 'shit' under his breath, turning around and bringing his palm up to his forehead. Behind him Finn and Colin stood laughing.

"Oops." Said Finn, who had yet to remove his eyes from Rory.

"Logan?" Rory asked, looking at him furiously.

"Ace, I'm so sorry, it was meant for Mrs. Johnson." Logan stuttered, trying to make an explanation.

With no words able to express her anger right now, Rory turned on her heel and walked right into the bathroom where she grabbed a wad of paper towel, wet it, and began scrubbing at her blouse.

Seconds later, Logan burst in.

"Look Rory, I'm really sorry. I'm serious I didn't mean for it to get you!" He began to apologized.

"And that makes this better? Look at me! I'm covered in chocolate!" she shot back, still obviously upset.

"No, it doesn't," Logan quieted, "Look, let me make it up to you. Let me call Frank and have him take you home for today. I'll come by later to check on you."

She looked at him, he did look genuinely sorry but she still didn't like him.

"Okay. I'll take the ride but don't worry about coming by later. I'm fine."

"But I want to—," he began, but she cut him off.

"No Logan. It's okay, in case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly friends." She said.

She turned and saw herself in the mirror. Thick chocolate was stuck to her head, matting her hair down and making it look dirty. It ran down her forehead and her shoulders, leaving smears of it over her once clean, blue blouse. As she examined herself she began to laugh at how ridiculous she looked.

"Thanks Logan," She said, slapping him on the shoulder with her chocolate covered hand, "Now get out of the girl's bathroom before someone catches you."

He laughed and nodded, walking out into the hallway and dialing Frank's cell phone number.

Rory wiped herself down somewhat more and pulled herself together. She walked to her locker, grabbed her books, and went to the office to check herself out for the day and then met Frank on the school's sidewalk.

* * *

Rory walked in the door to her home, slamming it behind her, and going into her bedroom to grab some clean clothes. After washing the chocolate out of her hair and scrubbing herself clean in the shower, she put them on and left the house, stopping by Luke's to grab coffee for her mom and herself as she made her way to the Dragonfly.

"Mom!" she called, walking in and not seeing her at the front desk.

"Rory?" Lorelai called back, "Why aren't you at school." She emerged from the inventory closet.

"Let's just call it 'the great chocolate incident of 2007.'" Rory said, handing over the cup of coffee.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, looking her daughter up and down.

"I'll explain after we get food." Rory said, beginning to walk toward the kitchen.

They walked through the dining room and into the kitchen where Sookie was hard at work.

"Rory? Sweetie, why aren't you at school?" she asked, coming up to give Rory a hug, "You're not sick are you? Oh no! I'll make you some soup but get out of the kitchen Ror, you can't be in here!" Sookie rushed, having a minor nervous breakdown.

"Sookie I'm not sick."

"Oh, ok then. Why aren't you at school."

"Can you make mom and me some lunch? I'll tell you later." Rory requested, finding herself suddenly very hungry.

The Gilmore girls went and sat in the dining room, enjoying their lunch as Rory retold the events of that afternoon.

"What? You're kidding me?" Lorelai exclaimed as she listened eagerly to her daughter's story.

"I do not kid you."

"That little Huntzberger boy, if only I could—,"

"Mom, stop. It's okay, he apologized and lent me Frank."

"Frank?"

"His driver."

"His driver?" Lorelai asked incredulously, "He has a personal chauffer?"

"Yes he does and he let me use him."

"Wow. I wish a handsome boy would let me use his personal driver."

"Mom," Rory warned, "Logan is not even my friend, in fact I hate the guy, he was the one who caused the whole incident! If it weren't for him I would still be at school getting things done."

"So?"

"Are you kidding me mom? Besides, he was just being nice and trying to make up for what he did."

"Okay Ror, whatever you say." Lorelai backed down, "Now I have to go get back to work I'll see you when I get home."

* * *

The next morning Rory got off the bus and was met by Logan.

"Good morning Ace."

"Logan." She said, increasing her pace.

"What? Still sore about yesterday?" he asked, that annoying smirk of his still present.

"No Logan, I just don't think that you lending me your driver yesterday qualifies us as friends, what you did was still wrong."

"This make you change your mind at all?" he asked, pulling a large paper cup of steaming black coffee from behind his back.

She looked at him, then the cup of coffee, then back at him.

"Hardly." She said, taking her cup of coffee and walking into the building and leaving him standing.

She turned around momentarily and looked at him, "and thanks, this is good." She smiled at turned around once again to walk to class.

* * *

**A/N: okay. good? bad? ugly? I like where i'm going to go with this story. and hopefully my writing has improved...haha. i've been welcoming tips like crazyyy. lol. okie dokie well leave me a review and let me know if i should continue! thanks you guys! **


	2. Marshmallows and Movie Nights

**A/N: Okayyy so here is chapter two! i think thursday's are a good update day for me because it gives me enough time to do an okay job with the chapter and im not quite so busy on thurday! haha. okay well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girlsnot mine. so sadd. **

* * *

Rory dropped her now empty paper cup in the trash can outside room 202 before stepping in and taking a seat. Thankfully, she noticed that puddle of chocolate that was present just yesterday under the doorway, was now missing. She took a seat and pulled out her proper books just as the bell rang.

Mrs. Johnson walked briskly into the classroom, shutting the door behind her and placing her stack of papers on her desk. She began to lecture and Rory was fervently taking notes when she felt a sudden presence behind her. Sure enough, when she turned around, it was to find Logan sliding into his seat twenty minutes late. Rory rolled her eyes and turned back around, wondering how on earth Logan could have been late.

"Mr. Huntzberger, do the school bells not apply to you?" Mrs. Johnson asked, taking notice of Logan's tardiness.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson, it won't happen again." Logan apologized, leaning back in his seat and sticking his pen behind his right ear.

"Yes, I'm sure it won't." Mrs. Johnson turned back around to face the board and resumed teaching.

"Hey Ace," Logan poked Rory in the small of her back with his pen tip.

"What do you want Logan?" She hissed back, trying desperately to pay attention to the lesson.

"Go out with me this weekend?"

"Pshh," she scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Come on Ace, it'll be a bunch of us, we'll have a good time, grab drinks somewhere, find a good party—,"

"Logan," she cut him off, finally turning to face him, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm not interested! Now if you don't mind I'm going to pay attention and get a good grade in this class." She twirled back around and returned her focus to her detailed notes.

"Miss Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger? Is there a problem?" Mrs. Johnson turned around, her annoyance increasing.

"Not at all Mrs. Johnson, I'm sorry." Rory apologized, uncapping her highlighter and underlining an important sentence in her book.

After another thirty minutes or so of Rory taking notes and Logan becoming increasingly drowsy the bell finally rang and Rory rushed out of class, eager to get to her next one. By the time Logan had woken up and slid out into the hallway, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey mate!" An Aussie accented voice called, clapping his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Hey Finn." Logan replied distractedly, looking out over the heads of Chilton students looking for the particular brunette head of Rory Gilmore.

"Who you looking for?"

"No one."

"Named…" Finn persisted. Luckily for Logan Colin came in at this point.

"Ready Gentlemen? Shall we walk to our next class?" Colin asked, pushing both boys firmly in the back so they would begin to move forward.

Finn spent the rest of the day in semi-drunken stupor while Logan participated half-heartedly as he constantly looked for Rory. Colin seemed to be the only one who focused on his school work the entire day, or the entire year for that matter.

When Logan returned home late that afternoon there was only one thing on his mind, Rory. She had always been the good girl, but this year she had really caught his attention. His friends would kill him if they actually knew that he was contemplating her. All three of them, though finding her attractive, knew that they should never pursue her for many reasons. Not only was she bred to dislike the high society, but she didn't like the idea of casual dating.

Logan remembered her relationships. There were only two that he knew of, and he was pretty sure that they were the only ones ever. First there was bag boy, who tended to be a little possessive, and then there was Jess, who was like James Dean as a rebel without a cause. The two extremities confused Logan slightly but he remembered the slight pang of jealousy he used to feel whenever he would see her at a school dance with one of them.

Casual dating, casual drinking, casual sex. If it had the word 'casual' before it, you could bet that the limo boys were into it. Commitment was their worst fear, and nothing would change that. Except for in Logan's case, Rory Gilmore.

Logan picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" they picked up on the first ring.

"Finn?"

"Logan! Thank goodness you called! It's Friday night and this exotic alcoholic is actually bored."

"Well then I guess we'll have to fix that, won't we? Call Colin and tell him I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you guys up." Logan hung up and grabbed his car keys off his night table. Nothing like getting wasted out of your mind to make you forget a girl you just might be interested in.

* * *

"Yummy yummy yummy!" Lorelai squealed in child-like delight as she took in the spread before her.

Marshmallows, gummi bears, ice cream, licorice; red and black, skittles, m&ms, sprinkles, froot loops, brownies, pop-rocks, if it had sugar in one of it's top three ingredients, it was on the Gilmore coffee table.

"Pizza!" Rory called, carrying three large pizza boxes into the living room from the front door.

"Yay!" Lorelai exclaimed, grabbing at the nearest box and opening it in her lap before inhaling it's delicious aroma.

Rory popped in a movie and sat down next to her mom and helping herself to a slice of cheese pizza.

"Whoever invented pizza is absolutely brilliant." She exclaimed as she bit into the cheesy goodness.

"And I agree. We should write him a thank you note!" Lorelai replied, reveling at the expression on her daughter's face.

"Dear Mister Pizza-inventing guy," Rory began.

"Thank you for the delicious creation we Americans like to call pizza."

"And we apologize for whoever called it 'junk'"

"Oh yes we do!" Lorelai exclaimed, finishing her first slice and grabbing a marshmallow to 'cleanse her palate' before reaching for a second slice.

"Bless you mom." Rory said, grinning.

"For what?"

"Our amazingly fast metabolism." She finished, dropping a handful of m&m's into her open mouth..

"Amen to that." Lorelai smiled at Rory, and leaned her head on her daughter's shoulder while watching the movie and eating her way into a sugar-induced coma.

Saturday morning Rory woke up to her mom shaking her awake.

"Mom?" Rory asked, half asleep.

"Yes Rory, it's mom, who else would be shaking you awake and dragging you out of your bed?" Replied sarcastically.

"What are you doing? It's Saturday! No school. Need sleep." Rory put her head back down on her pillow and pulled the covers up over her head.

"Oh no you don't missy," Lorelai ripped the covers back down to the foot of the bed and pulled on Rory's arm, "do you hear that?"

There was a sudden bang and Rory lifted her head slightly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, it sounds big and scary and I'm not going out there alone. You're coming with me." Lorelai declared.

"A real sign of character mom, jeopardize your only daughter's life to save your own."

"It's Stars Hallow, nothing bad ever happens here."

"Then why do you need me?"

"Just in case." Lorelai said, causing Rory to roll her eyes.

Both girls stumbled out of Rory's room and into the kitchen, Rory straightening her pajama shirt as she stood. She began to go for the coffee pot to pour herself a cup when her mother pulled her back.

"No, scary thing first, coffee later."

"Are you kidding me?" Rory didn't believe what she was hearing.

Lorelai gave her a pointed look and crossed her arms over her chest, looking impatient.

"Fine." Rory gave in, following Lorelai to the front door.

"You go first." Lorelai prodded Rory in the small of her back, pushing her forward.

"No way, you're supposed to be the protector here."

"Well I pass my protectorial duties down to you now go!"

Rory cautiously opened the door and poked her head outside. When she heard another bang, coming from the side of the house, she walked slowly along the porch in its general direction. When she poked her head around the corner the thing screamed and tripped backwards into the bush.

"Ah!" Rory screamed.

"Ah!" the bush-dweller screamed back.

"Kirk?" Rory stepped forward, peering into the bushes.

"Kirk? Wha—," Lorelai asked coming around the corner, "Kirk! What are you doing here again? You already disabled the alarm!"

"Well, I noticed last time I was here that your lawn was looking slightly parched, so I decided to come and install a sprinkler system, complimentary of Stars Hallow's Lawn and Garden Care Center." He reasoned, using his screwdriver to install the controls on the side of the house.

"Stars Hallow has a landscaping company?" Rory asked.

"At six thirty in the morning?" Lorelai asked, "Kirk. Take this thing off my wall and go home. Normal people like to sleep on Saturday mornings."

With that she grabbed Rory's arm and dragged her back into the house, slamming the door behind her. They walked through the kitchen and back into Rory's room, climbing back into bed and under the covers.

* * *

"Kirk did what?" Lane Kim asked Rory, walking down the street towards Luke's.

"He showed up at six thirty this morning to install a sprinkler system 'complimentary of Stars Hallow's Lawn and Garden Care Center'." Rory explained the early morning's situation to her best friend.

"Stars Hallow has a landscaping company?"

"That's what I said." Rory laughed, opening doors to Luke's and approaching the busy counter.

"Coffee?" He called from the kitchen.

"Yes please," Rory grinned, eagerly accepting the large mug from Luke and taking a long sip, "You're the best Luke!"

Lane took a sip of her coffee and turned to Rory. "So any news about Logan? Ya know, since the chocolate incident?" Lane smiled, she seemed to have some strange fascination with Logan Huntzberger.

"He asked me out yesterday in first period." Rory stated, taking another sip of her coffee.

"What? Did you say yes?"

"No! Are you kidding me? You know what kind of guy Logan is, and he doesn't want me, he just wants to sleep with me."

"But he's so gorgeous!" Lane exclaimed, setting her mug down on the counter and whining to Rory, "Could you by any chance tell him you have a lovely Korean friend who is more than willing to go out with a handsome rich blonde boy?"

Rory looked at Lane, then turned away and finished her cup of coffee.

"Okay, I'll drop it." Lane smiled guiltily, finishing off her coffee as well.

"What can I get you two?" Luke asked, pulling out his pad of paper and a pen to take the girl's orders.

"Um, French toast, extra powdered sugar, and syrup." Lane ordered.

"Make that two." Rory smiled up at Luke and gently nudged her empty coffee cup at him.

"And more coffee." Luke completed her thought, grabbing the coffee pot and refilling the girls' coffees. "I'll be back in a couple minutes with your food."

"Well I feel rested." Lorelai said sarcastically, waltzing into Luke's and plopping down on the blue leather bar stool next to Rory.

"I already told Lane about Kirk."

"Ah, so you have shared our agony." Lorelai said, stealing Rory's coffee cup and drinking roughly half of it.

"Luuuke, she's stealing my coffee!" Rory called into the kitchen.

Luke poked his head out and, noticing Lorelai's immobile head resting on the counter, came out, refilling Rory's mug and giving Lorelai her own.

"Bless you burger boy." Lorelai chirped, picking up her cup and beginning to sip at it.

"Am I tripling your order?" Luke asked Rory, nodding in Lorelai's direction to indicate a plate for her.

"Please do."

The girls ate their breakfast while Luke watched, rolling his eyes at their antics. Later that afternoon as they were meandering about town, Rory's cell phone rang.

"Gilmore?" Paris Gellar's voice barked through the small phone receiver.

"Yes Paris." Rory said, pulling the phone slightly away from her ear.

"Madeline is having a party tonight, I need you to come."

"Oh, thanks for the sincere invite Paris." Rory stated monotonously back.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm Rory, I need you to be there."

"Fine I will, but I'm bringing Lane."

"Good, see you at seven." Paris hung up abruptly, allowing Rory to snap her phone shut and stick it back in her bag.

"You're coming to a Chilton party with me tonight." Rory informed Lane.

"So I've heard," She said back, laughing, "It'll be fun, can I borrow something to wear?"

"Did you just say that a Chilton party was going to be fun?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Chilton parties cannot be fun. Those kids live to make my life a living hell," Rory explained as they approached Lane's house, "Okay so I'll pick you up at 6ish? I'll drive us."

"Sounds good, I'll just tell mama I'm going to the art museum with you." Lane smiled and waved over her shoulder, turning the handle to her house's white door and stepping inside as she did so.

* * *

"Hey Logan, you going to Madeline's party tonight?" Colin asked Logan over the phone.

"I don't know man; I was just thinking we should all go out again or something." Logan responded, not in the mood to deal with a bunch of Chiltonites.

"Come on, there will be plenty of girls and I'm sure something to drink."

"Who does this girl hang out with?" Logan asked, searching for one name in particular.

"Um, Louise Grant, Paris Gellar, Rory Gilmore, I'm not really sure, but I've seen her with them though, and they're all on the Franklin together."

"Yeah, okay I'll go. Meet you there at seven thirty." Logan decided after hearing Rory's name and snapped his phone shut, grabbing a towel and walking into his bathroom.

As the hot water ran over his body he let his thoughts wander. Rory. This was not good. He did not need any issues right now. He was Logan Huntzberger. He had money, girls, and everything a guy could want. Why did he need to want the one thing he couldn't have?

Rory stood at the foot of her bead staring at the mountain of clothes before her. She had been standing there for over an hour, contemplating over what to wear to the party that night. Everything she had tried on seemed to not fit right or be a bad color for her.

* * *

"Having a little trouble there?" Lorelai walked in, eyeing the pile before her.

"Just a little."

"Can I help?"

"Please do." Rory sighed exasperatedly and flopped down on her bed next to the pile, "This is hopeless. I don't even like these people and I'm worrying about how I look? This is not fair." She pouted and turned on her side to face her mother.

"How about this?" Lorelai picked up a nice skirt and a sweater that separate, would have been out of the question for a party, but together looked oddly nice. Not too conservative, slightly classy, and the skirt showed off just enough leg to hinder any insults of being dressed like one of their rich, society grandmothers.

"How did you do that?" Rory asked, standing up and snatching the clothes out of her mom's hand, pulling off her pajama pants and buttoning the skirt around her waist.

"Grabbed the first thing I saw." Lorelai shrugged and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

In her room, Rory grabbed a book off her shelf and stuffed it in her purse, which she swung over her shoulder, and stepped out of the room. Taking a quick sip of her mom's coffee she smiled slightly and hugged her mom, "Thanks, I'm off!" She grabbed her car keys off the entryway table and hopped in her car, eager to get the night over with.

After picking up Lane and driving the forty-five minutes it took to get to Hartford, Rory pulled into Madeline Lynn's driveway.

"Wow." Lane whispered, staring up at the house.

"Yup." Rory said, it was even bigger than her grandparents' home, and was bursting at the seams with loud music and rowdy kids.

They climbed out of the car, closing and locking the doors behind them and approached the house. Tediously, Rory reached up and knocked on the door, when no one answered, she pushed and they entered the party.

"Not too quiet?" Lane guessed.

"Nope, not at all." Rory nodded in agreement.

"There you to are!" Paris approached them, firmly grabbing onto Rory's arm, who in return grabbed Lane's, and dragging them through the tangled web of people and out onto the edge of the dance floor.

"Paris?" Rory asked, not sure what she was doing there.

"That's him." Paris nodded to a tall, brown-haired boy that was dancing with a shorter, blonde girl.

"That's who?"

"Jaime. The guy I met over the summer."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because I really like him and I don't know what to do!" Paris cried, stomping her foot and crossing her arms, "and I don't know what to do about it."

Rory looked over at Lane and then back in Jaime's direction, cocking her head slightly and frowning. As the song ended, she short blonde girl muttered thanks and walked off to possibly grab a drink. Jaime was left standing alone.

"Ow!" Paris cried, rubbing her arm where Rory had poked it, "What was that for?"

"Go over there and dance with him!" She insisted, dragging Paris onto the dance floor, "Why don't you introduce us?"

"Hey! Paris!" Jaime called out, noticing her presence.

"Hi Jaime." Paris said dreamily, staring up at him.

"Want to dance?" he asked her, offering his hand.

"Sure." She walked away with him to dance, looking behind her and mouthing the word 'thanks' to Rory. Rory just waved back and began to walk off with Lane.

"Hey Ace, don't walk away yet, you haven't even danced with me." She was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Logan." She said, looking at him.

He made an effort to reach out and grab her hand to dance but she quickly pulled it out of his grip. "No thanks." She said walking away with Lane just behind her.

When she got over to the drinks she grabbed herself a water bottle and sat down on a chair in the corner. Just as Lane was about to sit down next to her a tall Korean boy came and asked her to dance. She allowed herself to be dragged off, looking back at Rory and making a silent apology.

Rory pulled out her book and started to read, lost in her own little world until it was interrupted but a large hand stealing her book.

"A book? At a party?" Logan asked incredulously, as he dangled the book between his two fingers and examined it as if it were vermin.

"Yes, now if you don't mind—," Rory made to snatch her book back but he didn't let her have it.

"Only if you go out with me" He stated, smiling at her amusedly.

"Forget it. It's not worth it, I have two more copies of that book anyway." She stated, grabbing her bag and going to find Lane.

The two girls finally managed to find their way out, twisting and turning through massive amounts of unbelievable drunk people. They had come to Madeline's party and had not even seen Madeline herself.

When they got to the car, Lane nearly exploded, "What happened?" she wanted to know, surprised that she had been suddenly torn away from the one guy that she liked and her parents would approve of.

"He asked me out again."

"Logan?"

"No, Jesse Ketstopolis, yes Logan."

"And you said…?" Lane inquired as Rory backed out of the crowded driveway and began to drive in the direction of Star's Hallow.

"No." Rory answered, keeping her eyes on the road.

"No." Lane's voice dropped noticeably slightly disappointed that her friend hadn't had much more luck than she did. "Maybe you can give him a chance? Try and be his friend? He really seems to like you."

"Sure he likes me, but he also likes Summer, and Megan, and Ashley, just to name a few." Rory ticked off the names of Logan's various girlfriends on her fingers.

"Well, I can tell, you see something in him. You don't know what it is yet and you don't know why you're even giving it a second thought but it is undeniably there." Lane pointed out the obvious, stating what Rory herself was too afraid to.

"No, I'm not going to let him treat me like another one of his bimbos. I'm smarter than that and I don't like the idea of me being with a guy, while he's off hooking up with some other girl."

"Okay, just a suggestion." Lane said, putting both palms up in the air to show her surrender.

The girls chatted until Rory pulled up in front of Lane's where she climbed out.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Rory asked her friend, looking out through the window.

"After church I'll come over." Lane smiled and walked into her house, leaving Rory to drive the rest of the way to her home.

When Rory got home her mom was on the couch, sleeping with a marshmallow in her fist and _Hard Bodies_ playing on the television screen before her. She carefully disengaged the marshmallow from her mother's tight grip and covered her with a blanket. Pushing the 'off' button on the DVD player, she wandered into her room and put on her pajamas, climbing into bed and thinking. Thinking about Logan. When her thoughts started to get too intense she stopped, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! so thats it! i know it's not too exciting but i promise some of the excitement will occur in the next chapter. okay well leave a review and let me know how i am doing! and if anyone has any tips on expanding to make chapters longer please share! i really hate posting short chapters! okie dokie byee! **


	3. Assigned Groups and Awkwardness

**A/N: Okay, Thursday night, as promised. Lol. So i turned on my computer yesterday and i was like crap! it's wednesday and i promised a chapter by Thursday! so i like to keep my promises so i stayed up late working on it and just finished it now at 10:02 on thursday night. haha. Well it's not my best, i'll admit, but there is quite a chunk or two of Rogan in there! yay! haha, okay well read!**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore girls? yeah, still not mine, and i'm still quite sadd. in fact, i am tearing up just thinking of it, okay, on you go, read!**

* * *

Sunday passed as a blur of homework and hanging out with Lane. When Rory went to bed that night, the tenacity of the day finally caught up to her and made her fall asleep right away.

"Rory get up!" Her mom called from the kitchen, opening her daughter's bedroom door and flipping on the light switch.

"Five more minutes." Rory muttered, sticking her head under her pillow.

"No! Now! You're going to miss your bus!"

Rory sighed loudly, tossing her pillow aside and sliding out of bed. "Coffee?" Lorelai asked, handing Rory a large mug as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I have a newspaper meeting after school today mom so I'll be taking the later bus home!" Rory informed her mom incoherently, her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Okay hun," Lorelai called back, "Come by the inn when you get home!"

"Will do." Rory said, stepping out of the bathroom ten minutes later, now completely dressed and washed, "How do I look?" Rory asked sarcastically, twirling around to show all angles of her uniform skirt.

"Fresh out of a Britney Spears video."

"Thank you!" Rory ran out the door and down the sidewalk, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. When she reached the bus stop she climbed on, showed the driver her pass, and found her seat, allowing the driver to begin to trip in Chilton's direction.

* * *

"Now I remember why I hate Monday mornings." Logan muttered, climbing out from under his warm comforter and trudging towards the bathroom.

When he went down to the kitchen five minutes later, the maid was waiting with a bagel for him to go and a large thermos of coffee. He hopped into his car and drove for about fifteen minutes until he pulled up into the Chilton parking lot, skidding into his preferred spot.

"Morning mate!" He heard Finn's familiar voice call from somewhere behind his left shoulder, turning around he spotted him, walking with a tired-looking Colin at his side.

"You're awfully cheery for this early hour." Logan laughed, finishing off his coffee and leaving the empty thermos in the car.

"Well I had an exceptionally good weekend." Finn explained, referring to the multiple underclassmen who had been more than willing to hook up with him at Madeline's party.

"That makes one of us." Colin mumbled, obviously not having had as good of a weekend as Finn.

The three boys walked through the entryway to Chilton and into its morbid hallways, pushing each other around and goofing off.

"Well good morning Rory Gilmore," Logan began, leaning one arm up against the closed locker next to her open one and resting his head against his open palm, "aren't you looking lovely today."

"Can it Logan, I'm not in the mood." Rory slammed her locker door shut and turned to walk to her class, Logan following closely behind her.

"What, not enough coffee this morning?" he asked sarcastically.

"Exactly." She said flatly, walking into her class and purposely taking a seat on the opposite side of the classroom, away from Logan. For some reason, he was particularly getting on her nerves today.

By the time lunch rolled around, Rory was tired of Logan's persistent antics and was ready for a nap.

"So then I went into the piano room and they were just sitting there! Like totally making out!" Madeline exclaimed, explaining the events of the weekend's party.

"Madeline, if you don't mind, I'd rather not hear about the vulgarity of your party guests." Paris snapped, taking a bite of her turkey sandwich and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh Paris, what do you have to be complaining about?" Louise asked, smiling.

"Yeah, you had a good time." Madeline winked suggestively.

"And that Jaime, wow." Louise teased, both she and Madeline were now leaning in close to Paris, who was making a weak attempt not to smile.

"What ended up happening with you two?" Rory asked, confused because of her early departure.

"He kissed her, and then asked for her number." Louise informed her, "And that was after they danced the entire night."

"Wow Paris! I'm so happy for you!" Rory exclaimed, sincerely happy for her friend.

"It's nothing." Paris said modestly.

"Yes it is! Are you guys going out now?"

"Well it's not official or anything if that's what you mean." Paris finished quietly, taking another bite of the turkey and mustard.

"You should have seen the way he was staring at her, it's love." Madeline said, staring off dreamily.

The bell rang to signal the end of the lunch break and the girls went to their afternoon classes. After an hour of world history and another of gym, Rory walked into her newspaper meeting and set her stack of notes on the desk in the front of the room. She looked around the room and used her fingers to count the number of heads in the room, just one person short, besides Paris. Rory looked up at the clock, meeting starting in two minutes. Just then, Paris walked in, calling order to the busy newsroom.

"Okay people, turn off the cell phones it's time to get to work." She barked, sounding oddly like Hitler.

There was a rush of desk drawers sliding open and closed, computers getting turned on, and papers ruffling.

"Rory, I wanted to show you my notes on the cafeteria food article!" A short junior with blonde curly hair called from her desk in the room. Rory walked over and leaned across the desk, reviewing the notes with her. The newsroom suddenly grew quiet causing Rory to stand up straight and turn around curiously.

"Huntzberger? What are you doing here?" Paris demanded, looking him up and down.

"I'm on the paper Paris." He stated boredly, walking over to his desk and sitting down, kicking his feet up on top of the desk and crossing his ankles.

"Since when?"

"Since my dad is Mitchum Huntzberger and demands it of me."

"When has that ever made you show up to the meetings?" Paris said quietly, turning around to prevent any further conversation with Logan, and began to edit the article she was working on.

"Hey Ace!" Logan called out, swinging his feet off the desk and walking up to Rory in an attempt to catch her attention.

Rory continued on to the next desk, refusing to answer to Logan's nickname.

"Ace? Are you going to even respond?"

"Rory." She said over her shoulder, her red pen making many marks on the paper in front of her.

"What?"

"My name is Rory, we've been over this."

"Okay, fine, Rory. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Something." She replied vaguely.

"With…" Logan prompted.

"Someone."

"Who is named…".

"Not you." Rory concluded, not answering his question.

"That was pretty icy." Logan muttered, turning back to go to his desk.

"I agree with you Logan," The curly haired blonde cooed, coming over and sitting on his desk, "But I'm available this weekend if you want to hang out." She smiled at him innocently, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Uh, no thanks Amanda." Logan said half disgustedly but trying to remain polite, "I just remembered that I have something to do."

"My name's Ashley."

"Right." Logan sighed, sitting back down on his desk chair and piecing together his story for the Franklin.

"Why did you just turn down Logan again?" Paris drilled Rory as they began to plan the layout for this week's paper.

"Because I'm not interested." Rory replied.

"Well, you can change that, I wasn't interested in Jaime."

"Liar, you were practically in love with the guy to begin with, I just gently pushed you." Rory reasoned, brushing off Paris' bothersome remarks.

* * *

"Crap!" Rory muttered digging through her bag to try and find her cell phone. The meeting had let out fifteen minutes late and by the time she had navigated herself all the way out of the school she had missed the last bus to Stars Hallow.

"Where is my phone!" Rory whined to herself still digging.

"Looking for something?"

"Logan, look I really don't need your harassment right now. I'm stuck, I can't find my phone, and I have a ton of homework tonight, so if you don't mind, just go home and leave me alone!" Rory cried, going back to look for her phone once more.

"I can give you a ride." Logan offered, pulling his keys out of his pocket and dangling them in front of her.

"No thank you, I'm going to call my mom and she will come get me." Rory replied defiantly, finally finding her phone and pulling it out of her bag.

"Suit yourself." Logan turned and walked away beginning to get into his car.

"_Hi you have reached Lorelai Gilmore, I'm currently in a meeting right now but if you leave a message—," _Rory snapped her phone shut frustratedly and stuffed it in her bag, squeezing her eyes shut and willing herself to swallow her pride.

"Logan! Wait!" Rory called out, running to catch Logan before he pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"Change your mind?" He smirked, looking out his window with both hands still on the steering wheel.

She walked over to the passenger side and pulled open the door of Logan's silver Porsche before climbing in.

"Sorry," Rory said quietly, looking down at her hands that were currently resting in her lap, "I didn't mean to yell at you. Well actually, I did, but I just got frustrated with you because nothing was going right this afternoon and you were getting on my nerves and I couldn't find my phone. You just caught me at a bad moment. And I know I shouldn't have yelled at you but you just get on my nerves so much and I just lost it and I'm rambling." Rory looked down once more, slowing down as she said those last two words.

"Don't worry about it Ace.Where is your car?" Rory looked at him and lifted her eye brows pointedly.

"Right, not Ace, Rory." Logan corrected himself, still smirking.

"I don't like to drive to school because it's a waste of gas."

"Got it. So, why do you hate me so much?" Logan was curious.

"I don't think I so much hate you as I dislike you."

"Well that's some pretty strong dislike." He laughed.

"Hey mister, you are the typical society boy, handsome, rich, playboy, etc., but you always get what you want. I, on the other hand, was raised away from the rich people, in a small little town, where I have just enough and don't feel like I need anything more. Turn left here." She gave him directions.

"So, let me get this right, you don't like me because I am rich and have everything you've always wanted, but never had?"

"I didn't say that! I've always had what I want, just in minimal proportions with nothing extra, I'm happy with my life and with what I have, but you have everything you could ever want but still continue to want more. I just see it as unreasonable."

"Okay, I'm still confused as to why you don't like me."

"It's because you have millions of gorgeous girls after you and you're hooking up with a different one every day outside my locker and you still feel the need to constantly bug me when you and I both know that I am not your type." She explained.

"How do you know you're not my type?" Logan asked her, pulling into her driveway and slowing the car down.

"Because I'm not willing to openly let myself get hurt by a guy who can't live without sleeping with a different girl every all fifty-two weekends of the year, and that's exactly the type of guy you are, and don't tell me you're not because you would be lying."

"I can change." Logan turned off the car and faced Rory.

"Riiightt." Rory said, digging once more through her bag to find her house keys.

"I would do it, just for you." She turned around and saw the look on his face, it was sad, but she didn't know if he was serious. Rory didn't know if she could trust him, not yet.

"Ummm, I gotta go. Thanks for the ride!" Rory called nervously, hopping out of the Porsche and running toward the front door.

She let herself in and tossed her stuff on the kitchen table. After contemplating momentarily whether or not to start her homework yet she decided against it and kept her promise to visit her mom at the inn. Hopefully the meeting would be over by then.

"Hi Michele, is mom done with her meeting yet?" Rory asked, approaching the Inn's front desk.

"Yes, you're mother is in the kitchen with Sookie." He said in his thick French accent.

"Thanks." Rory said, turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

"Rory! You're later than I expected!" Lorelai cried, throwing her arms around her daughter.

"I missed the bus."

"What? How'd you get home?"

"Logan drove me."

"Logan—, what? Wait. Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Is Logan the little blonde one that is constantly chasing after you!" Sookie jumped in, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Yes." Both Gilmore Girls said in a simultaneously bored tone of voice.

"Why did you let him drive you? Why didn't you call me?" Lorelai asked Rory, putting her arm around her concernedly.

"I tried to call but you were in a meeting and everyone else had already left and he offered so I accepted."

"And you're not mad about this?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure what I am. He told me he liked me. And I told him that I couldn't go out with a guy like him because we're so different but he said he would be willing to change. For me."

"And you believed him?"

"You should have seen his face." Rory muttered, pouring herself a much needed cup of coffee.

"Well, do you like him?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so. Gosh, I don't know." She took a deep sip of her coffee and put her head down on the table, "I'm just so confused."

"It's okay hun, just think about it." Her mom said, rubbing Rory's back soothingly.

"Mmkay, I have to go get my homework done. There's a lot. And I have to write my article tonight."

"Okay, I'll pick up Indian food on my way home?"

"Please and thank you. I love you mom."

"Love you too babe." Lorelai smiled weakly at Rory, feeling sorry that Logan was doing this to her.

That night Rory got her homework done and ate dinner with her mom, falling asleep relatively early. When she woke the next morning she opted to take her car to school today so she wouldn't have to worry about finding herself with another awkward ride.

She pulled up to the school and found a parking spot. When she hopped out of her car, she drained the last of her paper cup of Luke's coffee and grabbed the bag containing her breakfast, pinching off a piece of the blueberry muffin and popping it into her mouth as she walked. She locked the Prius' doors and walked into the busy hallways.

"Is the article done Rory?" Paris walked up, her hands full of her books.

"Yes Paris, I'll give it to you during Lunch because, obviously, your hands are a little full right now."

"Don't forget Gilmore!" She called out, walking away and nearly dropping her books.

"12-10-34," Rory muttered to herself, twirling the combination into her locker and swinging it open.

"Good morning Ace." Logan said, leaning up against the locker next to her as he did every morning and, also as usual, his smirk on his face.

"And this isn't awkward at all." Rory said sarcastically, gathering her books and searching through her folder for her paper article.

Logan turned to face her, "I don't think it is."

"Okay Logan, but your little puppy dog moment in the car yesterday doesn't change my opinion of you."

"What? The opinion saying that I'm a spoiled little rich boy who knows I can get through life with the simple muttering of my surname?"

"That about sums it up." She copied his smirk and slammed her locker door shut, then picking up her backpack, she slid it onto her left shoulder and walked away.

"God Rory Gilmore you will be the death of me." Logan said to himself, abandoning the now closed locker and going to his own.

"Bad morning mate?" Finn mumbled sleepily, noticing Logan's indifferent disposition and lack of arm candy.

"You could say that." Logan grumbled, grabbing his things out of his locker and slamming it shut.

"Where's today's girl?"

"Not interested."

"In you?" Finn asked in disbelief, Logan always had girls chasing him.

"No, not exactly. _They're_ interested but _she_ is not."

"She?"

"Rory Gilmore."

One look at Finn's face and Logan could tell what was running through his mind. Rory Gilmore? Odd choice. She did commitment. And Logan flocked from it. Or did he? The utter confusion was making Finn's incessantly hung-over brain have to work too hard.

"You're kidding, am I right?" Finn asked him, finally beginning to form coherent thoughts.

"I kid you not."

"What are you thinking mate? She is not your type."

"That's what she said."

"She-, she knows you like her?" He stuttered.

"Yeah I drove her home yesterday, we talked."

"About what?"

"Stuff, why she hates me." Logan remembered her saying that it wasn't so much hate as it was a strong dislike, "well, not quite hate, but 'dislike'."

"Logan, you have got to get this out of your head, no offense mate, but Rory is way to nice of a lady for a guy like you."

"Hey!" Logan pushed Finn into a nearby locker and continued to walk to class, but seconds later Finn caught back up to him.

"You know it's true."

"Well maybe it is, but I don't know, I've never thought of another girl this way."

"Besides Alyssa Milano?" This caused Logan to smile.

"Yes, of course, Alyssa was my first love." Logan laughed.

"Wow, you really do have it bad for her."

"I think I do Finn."

Both boys walked into class, Logan taking his usual seat behind Rory, "Hello again." He whispered from behind her, putting back on his arrogant façade. Rory ignored his greeting and bent down to pull her notebook out of her backpack.

"Okay class settle down now," Mrs. Johnson began class, going over to her desk where she collected a large stack of papers. "This that I am handing out are the requirements and guidelines for your upcoming English project," she walked up and down the aisles, handing out the packets as she went along, "In each group I will assign five people, boys and girls, and you will work together using whatever means you choose, to make prevalent a theme from Emily Bronte's _Wuthering Heights_."

Rory received her packet and flipped briefly through the pages eagerly, this was going to be a fun project for her, she scanned the room looking at all of the people that could be in her prospective group.

"I will give you all about five minutes to look over the packets, feel free to ask questions, and then I will assign your groups." Mrs. Johnson finished, and sat down at her desk where she began to scribble notes on her own packet.

"What do you think Rory, think we'll be in the same group?" Paris asked her, coming and standing beside Rory's desk.

"It's a possibility Paris."

"Gosh Gilmore, would you look at Huntzberger? You'd think that the guy's eyes would be sore by now." Paris said sarcastically, looking over Rory's shoulder.

"What?"

"He can't keep his eyes off of you." She said frustratedly, "Why can't you see it?"

"He told me he liked me." Rory muttered quietly, continuing to peruse her guidelines.

"What? When?"

"Yesterday in the car, he had to give me a ride home because I missed the bus and my mom was in a meeting."

"Wow." For once Paris was speechless. "What did you say back?"

"I just told him that I wasn't his type and explained my dislike towards him because of the way he is."

"Well, you're right about not being his type."

"I know—, I mean, what do you mean?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Ror, I just mean that you're not a bimbo-ey slut like the rest of the girls he hooks up with." Paris explained, sounding oddly rational for someone who would use words like 'bimbo-ey.'

"Oh, yeah, that's exactly what I told him but then-," Rory stopped, contemplating whether or not to tell Paris about his odd change of heart.

"Then what?"

"Well, he looked at me, and I had never seen him look at anyone that way, and he told me that he would change for me."

"Wow."

"I know." Paris and Rory sat in silence for a moment.

"So are you going to give him a chance?" Paris asked her.

"No, not now at least, I don't think that after being that way his whole life he could change just for me. I just think he wants to say he hooked up with the 'Virgin Mary'."

"Yeah, that has been Finn's goal for you since Freshman year." Paris laughed.

"Okay class! Now I will assign your groups!" Mrs. Johnson clapped her hands to get the class's attention and Paris returned to her seat.

She went down her list the groups she had planned one at a time, "Okay, Group Four; Rory Gilmore, Paris Gellar, Colin McRae, Finn Rothschild, and Logan Huntzberger; now Group Five-," She continued but all Rory could pay attention to was the glare she was receiving from Paris from across the room.

"Well Ace, I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other real soon." Logan smirked, gathering his stuff as the bell rang and walking out into the busy hallway, Colin and Finn following, Finn with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

**A/N: yay! another chapter down! okay well i hope you guys all liked it and i tried to follow some reviewers' advice and cut out a lot of the extra stuff, a lot of Logan and Rory, of course Rory and Lorelai, and some Rory/ Paris and Logan/Finn but mostly because you haaave to have friends in there, otherwise it might be strange. haha. okie dokie well leave a review please! update next thursday-fridayish? depends on my schedule next week but it will be either thursday or friday. okay! byee!**


	4. Frustration and Friends

**a/n: okie dokie, soooo it's one day earlier than you all expected! haha am i fantastic or what? im just kidding, not that conceited, lol. well i was home sick today yuck so i had time to spit out another chapter fairly fast. okie dokie well it's not my best, i'll admit it, and its a little jumpy, and there is a little bit of a surprise in there for you guys! yay! and i'm going to warn you now, not too much happening in this chapter, more of a filler. okie dokie well here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: i don't own gg, im sadd, and unfortunately, neither does amy sherman palladino anymore, i think i'll go have myself a good cry. **

* * *

"I can't believe it! Grrr, oh my gosh I can not believe it!" Rory screamed in frustrated disbelief as she stomped her way into her house. The rest of her day had been equally as bad as her first period.

"Can't believe what?" She heard Lorelai call from the kitchen where she was sitting at the table dipping a cookie in her milk.

"Group project for English."

"Great! You love projects!" Lorelai exclaimed, it taking her a moment to realize there was more, "But you're not smiling my dear."

"You'll never guess who's in my group!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Who?"

"Logan."

"Huntzberger? Ew." Lorelai twisted her pretty features into a look of disgust.

Rory helped herself to a cookie, replicating her mother's look, and took a bite out of it before placing her head face down on the table and slightly bouncing it against the wood surface. "Exactly."

"Is it just the two of you?"

"No, Paris is in our group which isn't too bad but then again there are Finn and Colin who are Logan's cohorts."

"Well, first of all, stop hitting your head against the table, your killing all of your smarty-pants brain cells," Lorelai said, gently lifting her daughter's head from the table, "and second, I promise you that this will be okay, it's only one project and there are so many of you that I doubt you will actually have to talk too much."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Of course I am!" Lorelai exclaimed happily, closing the cookie box and standing up, "Now do your homework so we can go get food."

"Mmmkay." Rory mumbled, also standing up from the table and walking into her room to start her homework.

* * *

After dropping Colin off at his house after school, Logan and Finn drove down the streets of Hartford towards Finn's home.

"So mate, what are you going to do about this group project?" Finn asked interestedly, fiddling with the dials on the radio to find a good song.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?"

"Are you going to make a move?"

"What do you think?" Logan asked, looking at Finn with his smirk.

"Of course, how could I have been so stupid?" Finn laughed, leaning back into the car's seat, "You're whipped." He said, keeping his eyes straight ahead of him.

"What?" Logan asked, turning his head and looking directly at Finn, who refused to meet his glare.

"You heard me mate, you've got it really bad for Gilmore."

"Maybe I do like her, but I am most definitely not whipped." Logan stated defiantly, shuddering at the mere thought of being tied down to anyone in a long term relationship.

"Whatever you say." Finn said, putting both hands up at the sides of his head in surrender.

"Now get out of my car." Logan laughed as they pulled up to the Rothschild mansion.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, more of that wonderful English project!" Finn screamed with mock enthusiasm as he slammed the car door shut and watched Logan drive away.

When Logan got home, he parked his car in the garage and let himself in the house. Honor sat at the kitchen island, hovering over whatever subject she was currently taking at Yale. "Hey little brother!" She called, causing Logan to divert from his original path towards his bedroom to the kitchen.

"Hey Honor."

"How was school?"

"It was school."

"Good point," she looked up for a moment and smiled at him, "Anything special happen?"

Logan considered whether or not to tell his sister about Rory. She was a girl and would probably be able to happen, and they were really close, "Actually, I need some advice."

"You? Asking me for advice?"

"Honor, don't mock, I really do."

"Okay, sorry Logan, shoot." She gave full permission for him to tell his story.

"Well, it's a girl."

"A girl? Since when do you have girl trouble?"

"I don't!" He began to defend himself, "Well, I didn't, until now." He admitted.

"So what's her name?"

"Rory."

"As in Rory Gilmore? Oh my gosh if mom knew that you and Rory were together she would have a cow! You know how happy this would make her?" Honor began to go off on a tangent, letting her thoughts wander and forgetting about the problem at hand.

"Honor! Please!" He brought her back to earth.

"Right. Sorry. So, Rory Gilmore?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure, I think I like her." He paused for a second to choose his words carefully, "but I'm not sure, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty much commitment-phobic."

"You don't need to tell me that twice."

"Well, she hates me, just a series of bad coincidences and she thinks I'm too cocky and rich and I asked her out, but she just keeps saying no."

"Wow." Honor put down her pencil and turned her stool to face Logan, "Well, you want to know what I think?"

"A little insight might be good."

"I think you need to give her some space, let her think. Try to be her friend, and then maybe later things will work out between you two."

"Okay, thanks Honor." Logan smiled at his older sister and stood up from the counter.

"No problem Logan, keep me updated!" She called after him, picking up her pencil and getting back to work.

'Maybe Honor is right. Maybe I do need to tone it down a little, try and be her friend.' Logan thought to himself as he closed his bedroom door and flopped down on his bed, staring up at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling that he had become permanently fixated there when he decided to put them up in kindergarten. This was a strange afternoon.

* * *

"Good morning Rory." Rory heard a voice from behind her say, turning around to see Logan standing before her with a large paper cup of coffee.

"Rory? Back to calling me by my name?" She laughed sarcastically, gratefully accepting the cup of coffee and wondering why Logan was suddenly deciding to play nice.

"Only on certain occasions, I'm trying to get on your good side." Logan laughed as he watched her literally down half her cup in a matter of seconds.

"Interesting." She laughed throwing away the empty cup and entering their English classroom.

The group of five worked on their project some more during class that day and planned to meet at Logan's after school tomorrow to work on it some more. Rory and he had surprisingly gotten along very well and the bickering was minimal.

"Rory? What was that all about?" Paris demanded to know as she caught up with Rory after class.

"What was what all about?" She asked back innocently.

"You and Huntzberger, getting along? Since when?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, he decided to show up at my locker this morning with coffee, who was I to turn him down?"

"You've got me." Paris laughed, "You like him?"

"God no!" Rory exclaimed, "I still pretty much hate the guy, one day of him being nice and calling me by my actual name is not going to change that."

"So Huntz wants to be your friend?" Paris smiled amusedly.

"Maybe." Rory laughed at the possibility, walking into her next class just before the bell rang.

* * *

"Logan?" Finn called, dodging the people in the hallway to keep up with his friend.

"What Finn?" Logan said back impatiently.

"What was that all about?" He demanded, but knowing exactly what it was all about.

"I've decided that if we're working together, we should at least be civil."

"Interesting concept Huntz." Finn rolled his eyes, following his friend to their next class.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Logan slipped into class a couple of seconds after the bell rang, luckily going unnoticed by the teacher.

"Miss me Ace?" He asked, leaning over Rory's right shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"Oh Logan, and I thought we were going to be getting along so well and here you are, back with the nicknames!" She remarked sarcastically, looking down at her notes.

"Still hate me?" He asked, laughing at her antics.

"Never hate, only dislike and yes, one cup of coffee and you saying my real name once does not make us pals mister."

Logan just laughed and sat back in his chair, "Have you ever wondered why I chose that particular title for you?"

"Honestly? No. and I'm not so sure that I really care to know." Rory rummaged through her pencil case searching for her pen and upon finding it, uncapped it and began to scribble important information in the margins of her book.

"Well I'm going to tell you." Logan continued, leaning back over her shoulder, "because every moment that I have seen you since I can remember, you are always asking questions, taking interest in the things around you, and you have the best notes I have ever seen. And Ace, you are a damn good reporter. An ace reporter."

Rory paused in her writing for a moment, not looking up from her paper but processing what Logan had just said.

"Yes Rory, I did just give you a compliment." He said, smirking when he noticed her stopping.

Being given a compliment from Logan Huntzberger would normally not be that big of a deal, but this time, he sounded sincere and Rory noticed that. She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at him, still not saying anything.

"And yes, I did mean it." He smiled, pointing to the front of the class room so she would turn around and leaning back in his seat once more.

Rory turned back around and smiled to herself, she may not like the guy, but he sure did have his ways.

* * *

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Rory cried, walking into Luke's after school, where she was meeting her mother, "and a muffin! Please!" she added as an afterthought, smiling at Luke and climbing up on a bar stool next to Lorelai.

"That's my daughter!" Lorelai smiled proudly, passing her daughter the plate with the muffin that Luke had just set out, along with her mug of coffee.

"One day, all this caffeine is going to kill you." Luke grunted as he walked back into the kitchen.

"How was hell?" Lorelai asked, looking at her daughter sip her coffee.

"A little warm." Rory smiled, pulling off a piece of her muffin and putting it in her mouth.

Lorelai laughed at stole a piece of the muffin, earning a swat at her hand from her daughter.

"Any more group project stuff?"

"Yeah, we got a lot done and Logan was civil. He actually paid me a compliment today." She laughed as she said the last part.

"Wow. You sure are covering some fast ground with this kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory looked at her mother accusingly.

"I mean that, for two people who claim to hate each other, you seem to be getting along quite well." Lorelai looked back, raising her eyebrows.

"Mom! Don't even think that way! You know how I feel about him!" She said, defending herself.

"Okay! Fine!" Lorelai said, surrendering, "But don't act surprised later!"

Rory just rolled her eyes and finished her muffin, forgetting about Logan and their project momentarily.

* * *

"He called you by your name?" Lane asked, amazed, as her best friend caught her up on the day's events over the phone.

"Yes, but then he went right back to calling me Ace, but at least he gave me an explanation as to why." Rory laughed, struggling to cradle the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she ate a piece of pizza.

"Which was…" Lane prompted, eager for more.

"He thinks I'm a good reporter or something like that." Rory replied with her mouth full.

"Wow." Lane said, in awe.

"Now can we please stop discussing my life? I'm getting bored of it."

"Oh please Ror! I have no social life! The least you can do is let me feed off of yours!"

Rory just laughed and told her friend that she had to go, hanging up the phone and finishing off her pizza. She stood up and walked into the living room where her mom was sitting with her books for the inn.

"Lots of paperwork?" She asked, plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Not too much, I just procrastinated at work and didn't get it done." Lorelai explained, closing the folder.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Rory stood up to go answer it.

"Who is it?" She called, walking into the foyer.

"Open the door and find out!" A familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

"Dad!" Rory called out as she pulled open the door and threw her arms around her father's neck.

"Hey kiddo!" Her father replied, hugging her back, "Hey Lore," he said over his daughter's shoulder.

"Hey Chris." Lorelai smiled and pulled Christopher into a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked excitedly, clapping her hands together in child-like glee.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood—,"

"The neighborhood? Chris, you live in freakin California!" Lorelai interrupted, smiling at him.

"What? A guy can't make an unplanned trip to see his favorite Gilmore girls?" He smirked and put an arm around his daughter, "But I have no idea where I'm going to stay," He began, but couldn't finish his sentence before Rory stepped away from him to go get blankets for the couch.

"Don't be silly Dad! You can sleep on the couch!" She called from the hall closet, where she was stacking thick blankets high on her arms.

"You sure about that Lore," He said to Lorelai, searching for her approval.

"Yeah, of course Chris!" Lorelai said, following her daughter to go help put the blankets down on their couch for Chris.

Rory went to bed that night extremely happy, her dad was in town and she hadn't seen him in a really long time. She knew that her parents feelings for each other used to be very strange but they were now nothing but platonic. She smiled to herself as she turned over to her side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So, what brought you back?" Lorelai asked Chris from her place on the arm chair next to the couch. 

"To Stars Hallow? I missed my kid. And I missed you, I'm tired of not being part of your guys' lives, you both mean a lot to me and I made some huge mistakes choosing not to be there for you, and I want you to know that I am now, one-hundred percent." He smiled at Lorelai and pat the place on the couch next to him, "Come sit."

Lorelai stood up and sat back down next to Chris, grabbing the remote off the coffee table as she sat. She flipped on the TV and scrolled through the channels with his arm around her shoulders comfortably. She found an old movie playing and set her head on his shoulder, settling into the couch. By the next commercial break, Chris looked down to see Lorelai asleep on his shoulder. Smiling to himself, he reached over and turned off the lamp, falling asleep as well.

* * *

Christopher dropped Rory off at school the next day, wanting to see where she was being educated. "So this is Chilton?" He asked her, looking up at the tall stone towers.

"Yep." She replied, following his gaze up to the gargoyles.

"It looks so—,"

"Off with their heads?" She cut him off.

"Exactly."

"That's what mom said." She laughed, smiling at her dad. She climbed out of his white Volvo and slammed the door shut, peering through the open window.

"See you after school dad!" She smiled and turned to walk into the building.

Logan watched from afar as Rory got out of a small white car and said good bye to the man inside. Curious, he stepped forward to try and get a closer look, causing him to trip over a trashcan and fall into the bushes.

* * *

"Woah!" He called out, startled, and grabbing at the window sill to pull himself back up.

"All right there mate?" He heard Finn's voice called, sticking a hand into the bushes and grabbing Logan's.

"Thanks man." Logan said, slightly embarrassed, as he allowed Finn to pull him up. He wiped his palms on the side of his pants and casually glanced over at Rory, who was now walking away from the car that was slowly pulling away.

"That's her dad." Finn said, as if reading his mind.

"What?"

"The man? That Rory was talking to? Her father." Finn said, looking at his friend.

"That is not what I was wondering." Logan answered defiantly, still trying to subtly glance over in Rory's direction.

"That's bull mate." Finn said to Logan, laughing and turning to walk away, "And you know it too."

Logan stood for a second, staring dumbly ahead of him and thinking of what Finn had just said and then tried to jog and keep up with him, "Wait, what?" He asked, walking next to his friend.

"You were jealous."

"I was not!"

"Logan, I saw the way you were looking at them, and the not paying attention to where you were going? You only do that when you're distracted." Finn reasoned.

"Finn, I was not distracted! I wasn't even looking at Rory!" Logan fought back, not wanting to believe what his best friend already knew.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Colin asked, approaching the two.

"We're arguing over Logan's interest in Rory." Finn supplied, looking at him with a small smile playing across his lips.

"Oh man, you are so obsessed with her." Colin said, laughing and nudging his friend in the arm.

"I am not!" Logan said once more, getting annoyed with his friends.

"Logan, look at yourself! You haven't hooked up with anyone in over two weeks, you're always 'casually glancing' about the school, but we both know that you're looking for Rory, this is not your typical self mate! You like her, a lot!" Finn exclaimed rather loudly.

"Keep it down man," Logan began, "alright, I know I like her but I'm not obsessed! Just watch, I can check out other girls!" Logan turned and winked at the first girl he saw, who giggled and let out a shy "Hey Logan!"

"Winking at one girl is not hooking up man, you always flirt, that's just who you are, hell mate, you flirt with me!" Finn laughed, "Now that you say that I agree." Colin laughed as well, winking at Logan.

"Shut up guys." Logan walked away and went to his locker, Colin and Finn were both right, he did like Rory, a lot more than he was letting on, but he wasn't ready to tell anyone, let alone let himself believe it.

He walked into the English class that he shared with Rory, early for once, and sat down in his usual seat. When Rory arrived, he sat nonchalantly, pretending not to notice her entrance. She sat down in front of him and pulled out her novel and began to read.

"Good morning Ace." He whispered over her shoulder.

She turned around, her blue eyes still fixed on the page of her book as she doggie eared the page and shut it, turning her eyes to Logan.

"God! Logan! Why are you so damn close!" She cried, not realizing how close he had leaned into her.

"Why, do you mind?" He said, leaning in even further so his nose was mere millimeters away from hers.

Just then Colin and Finn entered the classroom with Paris not at all far behind, "Rory!" she said, walking over to where Rory was sitting and taking the desk next to her, "We need to figure out what we're doing for this project!"

Rory pulled back from Logan and turned her attention to Paris, "We all agreed that we're going to Logan's tonight." Rory explained, slightly confused.

"Yeah, but you and I both know that the three stooges won't let us get much done, and especially if you and Logan decide to finish what you were just starting." Paris threw Logan a disapproving look and pulled her book out of her backpack.

"Wha—, me? Logan? What were we starting?" Rory stuttered, knowing exactly what Paris was referring to.

"You know what Gilmore." Paris smiled and turned to face the front of the classroom.

"Paris, I was not starting anything, he leaned into me and you walked in before I had a chance to back up on my own." Rory whispered when Mrs. Johnson's back was turned to the class.

"Mmhmm." Paris hummed sarcastically.

Rory sat back in her seat, defeated. Absolutely _nothing_ was going on with her and Logan. She still didn't like the guy the least bit, and sure, he'd been nice recently, but that didn't make up for the past twelve years.

* * *

"Ror! What time are you going to Logan's tonight?" Lorelai called to her daughter that afternoon when Rory got home.

"Umm, we all agreed to meet there at six-thirty!" Rory called back, getting her project stuff together for that evening.

"Do you need a ride?" Lorelai asked, walking into Rory's bedroom, "Woah, what tornado hit this room?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Sorry, I lost my book, and then I had to find it, then I lost my phone, and had to find it, then I couldn't find my shoes, which required more looking." Rory explained exasperatedly as she flopped backwards onto her bed. "Feels good to lie down." She murmured to herself. "Yeah, I could use a ride, I'm not in the mood for driving tonight."

"Okay, your grandparents heard that Chris was in town so I'm going into Hartford anyway, they want to enjoy a 'nice family dinner'." Lorelai said sarcastically, using air quotes to emphasize the family dinner.

"The last time you guys all had a family dinner it ended in a shouting match!" Rory exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"I know," her mom said, sitting on the bed next to her, "Richard and Emily are scheming and I know it!"

Rory laughed and stood up tossing her remaining things into her tote bag and swinging it over her shoulder. "Ready?" She asked Lorelai, giving her mom her hand and pulling her up.

"Chris! Lets go!" Lorelai called upstairs.

The three climbed in the car and drove the forty-five minute drive to Hartford with very little traffic. When they pulled up to Logan's house they sat in the driveway for a good five minutes just staring at the house.

"Woah." Lorelai uttered, turning her head to the side.

"Uh-huh." Christopher echoed.

"And we thought Grandma and Grandpa's house was big." Rory completed. "Well I guess this is the part where I get out and wave goodbye." Rory shrugged, climbing out of the Jeep's backseat and stepping onto the concrete driveway.

"Have fun!" Lorelai said sarcastically, waving at her daughter and driving away when she saw that she made it to the front door safely.

Rory rang the doorbell and heard it echo throughout the house. She stood waiting, tapping her toe and readjusting her bag on her shoulder. The door swung open revealing Logan and a huge marble foyer.

"Oh my God." She said to herself, staring dumbfounded at the room before her.

"Impressed?" Logan smirked, shutting the door behind her.

"Slightly." She managed to squeak out.

"Finn and Colin are in the kitchen, Paris isn't here yet." Logan said as he led the way through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Woah! Is that a Velasquez?" Rory asked, her jaw dropping open in awe.

"I believe it is." Logan replied, smiling at her excitement.

"Oh my goodness, where have I just walked into?" She asked herself, following Logan into the kitchen.

"Well, they call it the china palace." Logan said, pointing to Colin and Finn.

Rory smiled and approached the boys, sliding onto one of the kitchen's oak bar stools and placing her bag on top of the counter. Just then her phone began to vibrate, signaling an incoming call, the caller ID panel advertised that Paris was calling.

"Hello?" Rory asked, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Rory, I'm not going to be able to make it." Paris said quietly.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Jaime just broke up with me." She said, softly sniffling.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Don't worry about coming we'll work on it and catch you up tomorrow, if you want, I'll pick you up after and we'll do some hard core wallowing." Rory smiled sadly, feeling bad for her, and after agreeing to the wallowing session, she hung up the phone and turned to the boys. "Okay guys, Paris can't make it, her boyfriend broke up with her, so it's just us."

"Oh?" Finn asked, turning and looking at Colin, "Well then, I just remembered, uh-, Colin and I uh- have to go to the dentist!" He exclaimed triumphantly, putting both hands on his hips.

"We do?" Colin asked, confused.

"Yes we do." Finn replied firmly, through gritted teeth.

"Right! We do. We'd better be going." Colin finished, walking right for the front door with Finn closely following.

"Have fun you two! Get lots done!" Finn called with a wink as he closed the door behind him.

"Okay then Ace, I guess it's just the two of us." Logan said, smirking.

'Crap.' Rory thought to herself, 'How am I going to get out of this one?'

* * *

**a/n: yay! another chapter done! okay sooo were you guys surprised about Chris? haha well don't worry if you didn't like it, i'm not really much of a balconybuddy fan, i absolutely looove javajunkie fics so it will most likely end up that way, but not with out a little drama, mwahahaha evil laugh...lol okay well i hope you all enjoyed it and expect another chapter around next thursday, and thanks for all the reviews! leave another if you please! **


	5. Changes and Chances

**A/N: Okie dokie, so i knew i had to update tonight but i had a lot of projects last week and this week so i've been busy and i basically wrote this whole chapter today, haha, with practically no inspiration from anything except the ramblings in my brain. enjoyy.**

**disclaimer: not mine, need i say more?**

* * *

"Mom!" Rory whispered hurriedly into her cell phone, shutting the heavy white bathroom door behind her and locking it.

"My mother has sat me down on the couch in the living room and left. I have no idea where she went, your father and I are just sitting here, staring at our toes!" Lorelai exclaimed back, flipping her own phone open and placing it up to her ear. "And! She didn't even leave us with a drink to keep us occupie-,"

"Mom!" Rory cut her off.

"-d, we're just sitting here, totally sober, with nothing to do, where has the woman gone?" Lorelai continued her rant, not noticing her daughter's urgency.

"Mom!"

"Sorry kid, what's the matter?" Lorelai asked, finally slowing down for a moment.

"I'm locked in the Huntzberger's bathroom, which, I might as well mention, is huge! And, Paris can't come because Jaime broke up with her and Finn and Colin made up some crap about having a dentist's appointment and just left, and now it's me and Logan and it's awkward as hell and I don't know what I'm doing here! Mom!" Rory finished, sliding her way down the door and onto the cold marble floor where she encircled her knees with her arms.

"Poor Paris, Jaime really broke up with her? Already?"

"Mom, focus for one second on my situation!" Rory sighed frustratedly and put her forehead down on her kneecaps.

"Okay, sorry hun, well do you want me just to come get you?" She asked.

"You can't! Because then, not only will he know that I called you, but we really need to work on this project, it's due at the end of the week and we haven't done anything!"

"Okay Ror, just calm down, go outside, work on your project, finish fast, and then call me and I'll come get you."

"Okay mom, but what about the awkwardness?" Rory asked, seeking answers from her mother.

"Just pretend like there is nothing wrong, ignore it, and act like you used to when you hated him." Lorelai explained, as if it were really that simple.

"But I do hate him!"

"Riiiight." Lorelai said sarcastically, "Call me when you're done! Love you! Bye!" Lorelai spat out quickly, hanging up the phone as she heard Emily coming back down the stairs.

"Grr." Rory grumbled to herself, snapping her phone just and standing up from her place on the floor. She walked over to the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror, goodness she looked like a mess. Her eyebrows were furrowed in a worried fashion, her hair, becoming slightly undone from the bobby pins because of her mediocre melt down. 'Everything is going to be okay.' She repeated over and over inside her head as she re-pinned a stray piece of hair and opened the bathroom door.

"Ready Ace?" She heard his voice call from back in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Rory replied softly, entering the beautiful kitchen and climbing up on a bar stool next to him, "Let's get started." She said, pulling a binder and some pens out of her tote.

"Yeah, lets." He replied, but his eyes had yet to leave her face.

"Um, okay, so _Wuthering Heights_," she started, pulling out her notes, "What theme do we want to do?"

"You choose." He said back, still not taking notice of her papers in her hands.

"Logan, come on! Focus here! It's obviously just us because everyone else decided to bail and we need to get work done!" She set her papers down and looked up at him.

"Have you thought about it?" He asked her, not breaking their gaze.

"Thought about what?" She questioned back, blinking at him confusedly.

"Me, asking you out."

"Logan, we've been over this, multiple times in fact, we can not go out!" She exclaimed, looking back down to her papers and a pen, furiously highlighting something to distract herself.

"Come on Ace, I know we've talked about this but I want to take you out!" He insisted, finally turning to his own notes.

"Logan, I'm sorry but I'm just not interested in you, I'm not willing to surrender myself to a guy who can only think about how much he drinks, or how many girls he has hooked up with! I'm not like that." Rory exclaimed, beginning to frustrate herself.

"Okay."

"Okay?" She asked, almost refusing to believe that he would give up so quickly.

"Yeah, but can we at least be friends?" He asked her.

This question caught her off guard, it was unexpectedly sweet coming from Logan Huntzberger, and she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Um, it's a possibility." She managed to stutter out.

"Only a possibility?" He asked, getting annoyed by her stubbornness.

"Yep, if you can call me by my _real_ name, and stop being such an arrogant ass, then it could be a possibility."

"Okay." He said, turning and smiling at her.

After providing a slight smile back she turned back to her work, "Okay, now lets get down to business."

* * *

Honor Huntzberger watched from the stair landing upstairs. Her little brother, jumping right in to asking the poor girl out again after she had told him to lay low. It was typical Logan. She caught herself wanting to dart down the stairs and into the kitchen, practically wringing him by the neck for being so forward, but she had to stop herself. When she heard his voice ask to be friends though? Her heart swelled with pride. That was her little brother. The good one that she, though not many other girls, knew he had a heart, and a pretty great one at that.

She felt even happier when he heard Rory reply with a "Possibly." Although the girl practically hated Logan, she had to give her props for giving him a chance. Honor rolled her eyes as she noticed the two's conversation getting back to work and stood up, walking into her bedroom and closing the door quietly so she wouldn't disturb their concentration.

* * *

"Mom? You can come get me now, we're done." Rory said once again into her phone, from where she now stood in the Huntzberger foyer, her tote bag over her shoulder and she herself ready to go home.

"Okay hun, we're on our way." Lorelai replied quickly and hung up.

"So we got a lot done." Logan said, hands in his pant's pockets and rocking back and forth on his socked feet.

"Yes we did, I'm pretty happy with it, of course we'll have to catch the rest of the group up on it tomorrow but we'll be okay." She smiled at him and was slightly startled when she heard the jeep honk from the other side of the large oak door.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiled and waved over her shoulder as she let herself out of the Huntzberger mansion, closing the door behind her.

She jumped into the backseat of the jeep, tossing her bag on the seat behind her and fastened her seat belt.

"You're in an awfully good mood for someone claiming to have spent the last two hours with someone they potentially hate." Lorelai laughed, smiling at her daughter in the back seat.

"Oh shush, he tried to ask me out again?"

"What? Who is that boy, Zack Morris? Sheesh." Lorelai mumbled.

"Annnnd thennn," Rory drawled out, trying to regain her mother's attention, "I told him no and then he asked if we could be friends."

"And you said?" Lorelai prodded, shocked at Logan's proposal.

"I said that it was a possibility if he could at least get my name straight." Rory laughed and leaned her head back on the seat, closing her eyes.

"Sounds like you had one hell of a night." Chris laughed from his seat next to Lorelai.

"Yeah." Rory smiled to herself, glad that things were going to be okay with she and Logan. He would stop bugging her and maybe they would be able to get along.

"Oh my gosh! Paris!" Rory's head shot up, suddenly wide awake.

"Paris what? Paris France?" Chris asked, turning to look at his daughter.

"I promised Paris that I would come over and wallow with her." Rory explained, "Quick! Stop here!" Rory poked her mom persistently in the shoulder until she pulled into a grocery store parking lot.

"Want help?" Lorelai called after Rory as she hopped out of the car and began to walk in the store entrance's direction.

"Yes please!" Rory said, stopping to let her mom catch up with her.

Chris looked at Lorelai with a questioning expression on his face. "Sorry," Lorelai said, under her breath to Christopher, "I'll explain later." She smiled sadly and ran to catch up with the younger Gilmore Girl walking into the grocery store.

"So what were you thinking?" Lorelai asked, approaching Rory from behind.

"Ice cream!" Rory called, heading straight for the freezer aisle.

"And Red Vines of course." Lorelai picked up a gallon bucket off a display shelf.

"M&Ms?" Rory asked, picking up a bag and holding it up to her mom, asking for input.

"Why not?" She smiled, grabbing the bag from her daughter and tossing it into the basket.

"I'll order a pizza right now and we can pick it up on the way?" Rory asked, whipping out her cell phone and dialing the pizza place's number.

"Most definitely." Lorelai nodded, making her way over to the large bags of raw cookie dough in the dairy section.

"An Affair to Remember, The Way We Were, I think that should do, she's a beginner." Rory mumbled to herself as she walked down the movie rental aisle, selecting a few and tossing them into Lorelai's basket. "Okay! To check out!" Rory called triumphantly, grabbing her mother's arm and dragging her to the cashier.

After paying and bagging their necessities, the girls went back out to the car where Chris was waiting. "Holy cow girls, what is all this crap?" He asked, prodding through the plastic bags and examining the endless junk food.

"What you are looking at are the typical supplies for a full-blown wallowing night." Rory explained, hopping into the back seat and buckling up once more.

"Looks more like a stomach ache." Chris mumbled, laughing slightly, "So who is wallowing?"

"My friend Paris, her boyfriend just broke up with her, though I don't understand why, they were all lovey dovey for awhile and they literally just got together." Rory said, slightly confused.

* * *

"Paris!" Rory called, banging on the door of the large house, Paris wasn't answering her phone and she hoped that she was okay.

"What?" The door swung open, revealing a Paris in a terrible state of disarray. She was wrapped in a blue terry cloth bathrobe, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and a wad of Kleenex in her hand.

"Oh my gosh Paris you had me worried!" Rory said, it all coming out in one breath and throwing her arms around her friend.

"I didn't mean to, I just didn't feel like answering the phone." Paris crossed her arms across her chest and shrugged.

"Come on, I brought stuff to wallow, my mom will be back later to come get me." Rory smiled at her friend, lugging the bags of junk and movies while trying to balance the pizza they'd picked up on her arm.

The rest of the night was spent laughing, crying, and going through the massive amounts of sugar and saturated fat in an effort to make Paris feel a little better.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Rory whined, stumbling out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, her hand clasped over her forehead.

"Sugar hangover?" Lorelai asked knowingly, shooting her daughter a sympathetic look.

"The biggest one ever!" Rory whimpered, grabbing the bottle of Advil and taking one with a glass of water before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Lorelai had finally arrived around one o'clock in the morning to pick Rory up. She had found Paris asleep on the couch with her head in Rory's lap, and Rory herself beginning to doze. Majority of the candy wrappers, ice cream cartons, and cookie dough bags were then empty, left on the table and forgotten and the last moments of The Way We Were, playing across the screen. It had been an extremely late night, especially for a school night, but Paris really needed someone to be there for her right then.

When Rory re-emerged from the bathroom her hair was tied up in a knot on the back of her head and her face was washed. She had removed the filmy sugar coating from the surface of her teeth and was feeling slightly refreshed, despite the still pounding headache. "Sheesh, when does this stuff kick in?" She mumbled, picking up the Advil bottle and squinting her eyes to read the back of it.

"Coffee dear?" Lorelai handed her the steaming mug, fresh from the coffee maker and pulled out a chair so Rory would sit next to her at the table. "So did Paris ever stop crying?" She asked, watching her daughter accept the seat and take a long gulp of the hot coffee.

"She eventually calmed down, I think she was just shocked that the relationship ended so quickly, and she had her eye on him for awhile, I feel kind of bad for her." Rory said sadly, looking into the dark cup.

"I'm sure today she'll be back to the normal Paris, she never lets anything keep her down too long." Lorelai said reassuringly, patting Rory on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Rory mumbled, "I hope so."

* * *

"Hey Paris!" Rory called, catching up to Paris in the halls of Chilton before class on Thursday morning.

"Hey Rory, you and Huntzberger get a lot done on the project last night?" She asked, not bothering to make eye contact.

"Uh, yeah we did, hey listen, are you feeling better?" She was slightly confused at the way Paris seemed so unaffected by the breakup, especially compared to the way she was last night.

"Yeah, I guess so, as long as I don't think about it too much." Paris slowed down, becoming vulnerable, and turned to Rory, the corners of her mouth momentarily turning down in a frown but being quickly corrected.

"Okay, then let's not worry about it." Rory smiled, walking to her locker and flipping the metal door open.

"Morning Ace, I mean Rory." Logan corrected himself, leaning up against the locker beside Rory.

She smiled to herself when she noticed that Logan had called her by her actual name, despite the fact that it was pretty annoying, she sometimes caught herself thinking that she did enjoy it maybe just a little.

"Hey Logan." She replied, grabbing her needed books and shutting the locker.

"So I was looking over our notes from last night and I think we missed a lot of stuff, so we can show it to the rest of the group in class and then add on to it." He explained, opening the classroom door and allowing Paris to walk through first, followed by Rory and then himself.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Rory said, since when did Logan Huntzberger show interest in anything without legs or an extremely high alcohol content?

"Hey Logan." A tall brunette with an unreasonably short skirt said flirtatiously, sitting down in front of him and crossing her endless legs.

"Um, hi." He said, not even glancing at her and continuing to follow Rory to the opposite corner of the room.

Rory noticed the brunette send a bitchy glare in her direction, then crossed her arms across her chest and walked away, upset.

Paris burst out laughing for a second and then stopped herself, slapping her palm across her mouth to silence it.

"What?" Rory asked, setting her books down on an open desk and looking up at her friend.

"Nothing." Paris said knowingly.

"Okay then." She brushed it off and turned back to Logan, "So then we'll tell them about all the different examples we've chosen and different ways to present them." She resumed her project talk with Logan.

"Yeah." He said, looking up from his notes and locking eyes with hers.

"What a lovely morning today's is!" A familiar Aussie voice cried from the classroom door, it's volume steadily increasing as it made it's way across the room, closer to the two. "Have I interrupted something?" He asked, eyeing the steady gaze between the two.

"Just Rory and Logan talking about the project." Paris said sarcastically, also looking at them.

"Since when does Logan do school work?" Colin asked, just coming into the conversation.

"I don't!" Logan said, tearing his brown eyes from Rory's blue ones and handing her the notes. "Rory was just telling me that we'll have to tell you guys what we got done last night."

"Way to defend your masculinity." Paris muttered, laughing at them.

"I'm not taking all the credit for this! Logan did some amazing work last night! He really is smart when he puts his mind to it!" Rory encouraged, shoving the notes back at him and trying to convince the other boys.

Finn eyed the two suspiciously. 'What the hell is going on here?' he thought to himself, he knew exactly what was going on. Something had happened last night, and he was going to find out what.

Throughout the rest of the class period, Finn had watched the interaction between Rory and Logan, he did call her Ace a couple of times but had always corrected himself. Logan, following a girl's wishes? This was worse than he thought. The chemistry between the two was almost sickening and Paris just rolled her eyes every time the two would cross over a point made last night and laugh at whatever inside joke it had created at the time.

The bell had finally rung, signaling the long awaited end of class and Finn stood up, gathering his books and glancing over at Logan who was _still_ talking with Rory. "Come on mate, to the next class." He said, handing Logan a book and leading him down the hall.

"Okay, _what_ happened last night?" He asked, prodding for information.

"Nothing happened." Logan replied honestly, as if nothing were different, just as they walked past a gaggle of drooling girls and he, not even flinching.

"Right, come on mate, what really happened?"

"I swear man, nothing happened, we studied. I did ask her out again but she refused, so I took some advice from Honor."

"On Rory?"

"Yeah."

"You, _you,_ Logan Huntzberger, took advice on girls from your sister? What did she say?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"She told me to take it slow, be her friend first. And I have to admit, it is really, really hard for me, but it's better than having her hate my guts." Logan explained, his feelings at the moment were pretty melancholy. He was content with just being friends but knew he wanted more.

"Wow, and it looks like it's working. Maybe I should take advice from your sister." Finn laughed, walking into their next class.

"Rory, you've got it bad." Paris said, laughing at her friend as they walked down the hallway to their next class.

"I've got what bad?" She asked innocently, making her way through the crowds.

"You like Logan." Paris stated simply, looking up at Rory.

"What? Oh my gosh are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Paris replied.

"I do not like Logan! What is with everyone? We didn't even get to being acquaintances until last night!"

"What made you want to be acquaintances?"

"He promised to try and call me by my real name and lower his arrogance level for a while and then he asked if we could be friends."

"And you accepted?" Paris asked flatly.

"I figured that if we're going to have to work together, it wouldn't hurt to get along." Rory explained simply.

"Okay then." Paris just laughed and walked into their next class, finding Madeline and Louise waiting for them.

"Hey Paris." Louise said, looking her up and down, taking in the still slightly puffy eyes and disheveled hair, "You look like a mess, what happened to you?" She asked, not so subtlety.

"Nothing." Paris replied quickly, not ready to alert the rest of the school of she and Jaime's break up.

"Louise is right, you do look kind of yucky today. Want me to fix your hair?" Madeline asked peppily, ready to perform a full blown makeover.

"Oh my goodness." Louise said, coming to a realization, "You and Jaime didn't break up did you?" She asked worriedly. Paris just burst into tears and darted out of the classroom and into the ladie's room, closely followed by Rory and then Madeline and Louise.

"Paris, come on, you have to come out and go to class, it's not that bad, I promise, it will get better!" Rory said, knocking on the stall door that Paris had locked herself in.

"Maybe you're right, I feel like I'm being ridiculous." Paris said, opening the door and wiping her face off with a wad of toilet paper. "We'd only been together for less than a week! Why am I so upset?"

"It's okay Paris, it'll be fine." Madeline said reassuringly, placing her arm around Paris' shoulder who, for once, didn't make an effort to shrug it off.

* * *

Lunch came around soon enough and almost immediately after placing her tray down on the table, was met by Logan's when he set his down next to hers.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asked him, eying the place where he just set his tray.

"Sitting down and eating my lunch. Why? Is there a problem with this?" He asked, not cockily though, more like a joke, as he smiled up at her.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, I don't know. Don't you normally sit with, them?" She said, nodding her head in the direction of the many blonde and brunette bimbos that always sat at the far corner of the cafeteria at the biggest table. The table where Logan, Colin, and Finn had spent all their high school lunches surrounded by various beautiful women with unexplainably low IQs.

"Nah, I'm going for some change." Logan said, not quite believing what he was saying himself.

"Um, okay, but what about Colin and Finn?" Rory pointed out, noticing that the other two were still fixtures at their original table, "Do they know you are over here?"

"Good point. I'll go tell them." Logan stood up and walked over to Colin and Finn.

"Ah, Logan my good man!" Colin began, "We were just talking about you!"

"Well I'm over there eating with Rory and Paris." He told them, and began to walk away.

"What?" Both boys said in unison, looking at each other, then at Logan, and then back at each other.

"You heard me." Logan replied simply, walking back over to where Rory was settling into her seat next to Paris.

"Well we're coming with you!" Finn called out.

"We are?" Colin whispered to Finn, not liking the idea of leaving behind all the beautiful girls.

"Yes. We. Are." Finn insisted.

Colin gave in half heartedly and followed Logan and Finn to the other table. They all enjoyed their lunch together, though slightly awkward given the situation but the ice was eventually broken.

* * *

Rory walked away from lunch that day slightly confused. Sure, she and Logan had agreed to friendship, but the boys _never_ strayed from their typical table. Unsure of what she was thinking let alone what she was feeling right now, Rory went into her next class and threw herself into her work.

* * *

Logan also left lunch that day in a daze. Finn and Colin were very confused as well but Logan's topped both of them. 'What was he doing?' he thought to himself. Logan is normally the sensible one, who hooks up with girls and moved on, he obviously really likes Rory because if she weren't something special, he either would have already hooked up with her or moved on. But every time he tries to move on he finds himself wanting her more and more. He contemplated his behavior recently and knew he had changed. The ignorance towards the other girls, the goofy smiles and dazed walks down the halls, even he had realized that he had changed. It was then that he decided what he was going to do, he was going to be more in control. And he was going to do it today.

* * *

The bell rang and Rory came out of her last class, rushing to get to her locker before she missed the bus. She was extremely happy, Logan was being exceptionally nice, and it looked as if it was a possibility that he really could change his ways. She smiled to herself and clutched her books to her chest tighter and she squeezed through the crowded hallways.

Pulling open her locker and grabbing what she needed, she reached to close it when she felt a strong hand grab her right shoulder and turn it, pressing her up against the locker next to hers.

"Wha-," She began when she was cut off by another mouth meeting hers and not letting up anytime soon. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself, dropping the books she was holding and placing both hands on the person's chest and pushing him away, their lips detaching last.

"Logan?"

* * *

**A/N: So i officially have five chapters. I know, not the best chapter, not too eventful either, maybe a little jumpy, but there is a little dramaaa coming up! yay! who doesn't love some good ol' fashion drama. lol. and i know, maybe i made the whole paris/jaime break up thing a little strange but hey! everything has a purpose so trust me! okie dokie well leave a review and i promise that they story will become much much much juicier soon! okie dokie, review please and thank you! **


	6. Tears and Fears

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Sooo i woke up this morning, realized that i hadn't even started my next chapter, and that it was thursday! so i had to update! so i literally just wrote this entire chapter in the last two hours of sitting and gazing at my computer. o joy. and then my internet wasn't working and thank God it is now otherwise i might have had a nervous breakdown. okie dokie well im sorry that this is so jumpy, i wish i could have written this chapter better but i hope everyone enjoys it! its slightly angsty and a bit emotional. okie dokie...read onn.

* * *

**

disclaimer: gilmore girls is not now and never will be mine. i am frowning.

_

* * *

_

_Previously…_

_Pulling open her locker and grabbing what she needed, she reached to close it when she felt a strong hand grab her right shoulder and turn it, pressing her up against the locker next to hers._

"_Wha-," She began when she was cut off by another mouth meeting hers and not letting up anytime soon. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself, dropping the books she was holding and placing both hands on the person's chest and pushing him away._

"_Logan?"_

* * *

"Rory." He murmured, bringing his right hand to his forehead and physically hitting himself over the stupidity of the move he just made. He turned around and began walking very quickly in the opposite direction, attempting to put as much space as possible between he and Rory Gilmore.

"Logan!" She called after him, pushing her way through the crowd to get to him. She was sure that she would miss her bus but that didn't matter at the moment, all that did was getting a hold of Logan Huntzberger and yelling at him until his ego was seriously bruised.

"Logan!" Rory called out once more.

He didn't stop walking until he got outside into the school's large courtyard. "What?" He yelled back exasperatedly.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, rather loudly.

"I kissed you." He mumbled, all of the past five minutes catching up to him; finally happy that they were establishing a friendship, realizing his lack of control in the relationship, the kiss, and then realizing how when he kissed Rory, he felt no desire to stop. That last thought scared the shit out of him and made him feel nervous, a feeling odd to Logan.

"No shit Sherlock!" She exclaimed sarcastically, bringing both palms up to either side of her head and turning around, suddenly dizzy.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, honestly at a loss for words.

"Sorry? Sorry? Is this a joke? Did you even want to be my friend or was it just a feeble attempt to get in my pants? Or better yet, did Finn and Colin put you up to this?"

"No, Rory, Ace, really-," She cut him off before he could continue.

"No, I can't believe I actually thought we could be friends." Rory pivoted on her heel and began to walk away. Her bus was definitely gone by now, digging through her backpack's front pocket, she unearthed her phone and began to punch in her mother's familiar digits.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." She said into the phone, praying to herself that her mom would indeed pick up. Voicemail. "Crap."

"Rory please! Let me explain!" Logan pleaded from behind her, _'What the hell am I doing? I don't beg with girls. Never.' _He stopped himself, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain! I trusted you and you had to go and let your freakin hormones do the talking!" She flipped open her phone once more and redialed, getting voicemail again. "Why can't my mother pick up her phone!" Rory sighed, once again making to go back into the building.

'_This is Rory Gilmore, that's why I'm pleading.'_ Logan realized, standing up and calling out to her again, "Rory!" he called, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"What?" She screamed, turning around very quickly and causing the small phone to fly out of her hand and into the nearby fountain. "Oh my gosh." She quieted down, "Crap!" Rory called out, crouching down next to the grey stone base and fishing her phone out of the water. The screen had cracked and it was so water logged that it wouldn't even turn on. "Let me use your phone." She demanded, turning back to Logan.

"Why? So you can chuck it at me?" He asked.

"Good idea! But no, I'm a little bit more civil than that, I need to call my mom again and get a ride."

"I'll give you a ride." He answered, as if it were the answer to both of their problems. In a way it was, she needed a ride and he could talk to her. Unfortunately, Rory would rather walk from Hartford to Stars Hallow if it meant not being in the same space as Logan.

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled exasperatedly, "You go and kiss me, run away, cause me to throw my phone in the fountain, and then want me to let you drive me home? No. No way. I'd rather spend the night here."

"Please Ace, just let me explain!" Logan tried once more, half-heartedly and not expecting a positive response from her.

"No Logan, I gave you a chance to be my friend, and it gets thrown in my face." With that she turned around again and walked back into the building, leaving him standing there alone.

* * *

"Rory! Good I need your article!" Paris called, spotting a disheveled haired, flushed faced, Rory.

"Not now Paris." Rory said back firmly.

"Whoa, okay missy what happened here?" Paris eyed her up and down, taking in not only her appearance but her grumpy attitude.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk."

"Rory."

"What?" She screamed, turning to her friend.

"Your bus left." Paris stated the obvious.

"I know." Rory pouted like a two-year old, plopping down on a bench in the hallway. "Not only is the bus gone, but my mom's not picking up her phone, and I can't try again because mine is now ruined thanks to the bath it decided to take in the courtyard's fountain!" By the time she finished her rant, she had tears running down her flushed face and mascara going with it.

"Whoa, Ror, relax. Let me drive you home and then you can tell me what in the world is going on!" Paris smiled down sympathetically, helping Rory gather her things and walking to her car.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve this right now!" She reasoned, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Sure you do, you were there for me last night when I was a wreck, and now I'm here for you." This was a side of Paris Rory had never seen before. A softer side of Paris that had a heart that wasn't stone cold. She liked it.

"Thanks." Rory smiled weakly up at Paris, then closed her eyes and pressed her head into the headrest. She couldn't believe that she had actually trusted Logan to be her friend, after the constant nagging and date proposals. She sighed at her stupidity, not going unnoticed by her friend.

"So what happened between lunch and now?" Paris asked, both hands on the steering wheel of her Beemer at ten-and-two.

"Logan kissed me." Rory said, her voice cracking as she said it.

"He what?" Paris asked in disbelief, her gaze shifting to Rory for a moment before snapping back to the freeway ahead of her.

"Kissed me. I was getting my stuff out of my locker and he just grabbed me and planted a fat one on my lips."

"Oh my gosh. So that friend stuff didn't last for long."

"Yeah." Rory said sadly, her voice cracking once more. "And the sad thing was, that I was actually looking forward to being friends and not just another hook-up option."

"So, what did you say to him?" She prodded, practically pleading for more information.

"I chased him into the courtyard and yelled at him, told him how I thought I could trust him and how stupid I was."

"Did he apologize?"

"Yeah, I basically threw it back in his face though by telling him how terrible it was of him and that it wasn't fair of him to take advantage of me." She explained, reliving the scene in her head.

"Wow. Did he try to say anything?"

"He kept trying to but I just cut him off." Rory frowned sadly and pressed her warm forehead against the cool window, the temperature startling her slightly.

"You like him don't you?" Paris said, putting into words what Rory refused to believe.

"I guess I kind of did, but it's too late for that now." Rory shuddered at her own blatant honesty. It was strange to feel so upset over a guy who supposedly meant nothing to her.

* * *

"We're here." Paris' voice caused Rory to open her eyes as they pulled into Stars Hallow, driving around the town square and turning down Rory's street.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rory said, feeling as if she might burst into tears again.

"What is he doing here?" Lorelai's jeep was not in the driveway of the crap shack. Instead, Logan's Porsche was, and there he was, leaning against it and fidgeting nervously with his keys. "Want me to drive away?" Paris asked, closely examining Rory's unreadable face. She also watched as Rory threw open the door, slamming it behind her, and marched up to Logan, slapping him across his face. "I guess that's a no." She muttered to herself, staying where she was in case Rory needed a quick escape.

"I guess I deserved that." Logan said to Rory, ignoring the slight pain that had been brought to him by the meeting of her hand to his face.

"Yeah you did." Rory started, nothing stopping her now that she had begun, "I am very mad at you Logan! I trusted you and thought you could be my friend! I gave you a chance and was civil towards you! Honestly, I actually had a good time at your house last night!"

"Ace-,"

"No! Don't stop me now! I think that I have given way more than you deserved and I was truly disappointed. How funny it is that one little kiss could cause so much anger but it did, I'm angry and upset and I don't know what I'm going to do anymore, but it's not going to involve you Logan. And you want to know what the sad thing was? Is I actually thought that I was starting to like you."

"Rory!" He called after her figure that was running towards the front porch and pulling the key out from under the turtle.

"No Logan." She said, jumping up the steps.

"Rory!" He called, following her up the steps and grabbing her arm, pulling her close to him. "Be with me."

"What?" She asked quietly, a million thoughts running through her head, when common sense took back over. "No!" She unproductively tried to shove the key into the door but unfortunately was completely under Logan's grip.

Logan stopped all thoughts momentarily and just forced his lips against hers, kissing her and letting go of all the pent up desire that he thought, had developed in the forty-five minute drive to her house, but had really been building up since the day twelve years ago that they had met. She felt it too, and began to relax when she realized what she was doing.

When he pulled away, he looked straight into her blue eyes, his nose still touching hers, "You can not honestly tell me, that when I kissed you, you didn't feel anything."

"Logan, I can't be with you." She whimpered, turning away once more, this time he letting her, and opening her door.

"Please Ace, please." He found himself begging once more, but without any inhibitions now.

"I'm sorry Logan." She began to close the door, when his arm held it open.

"You know what your problem is? I do. You're afraid. Not only are you afraid of being with me, you're afraid of being with someone in general. You're afraid that you can't hide from your feelings behind your mom, your friends, your little town or your school work. But you know what you're really afraid of? You're afraid of being with someone, who might want to be with you too." With that he released the door and walked back to his car, getting in and driving off just as Paris got out of hers to go check on Rory.

"Whoa." Paris said, letting herself into the house and walking into Rory's room, where she was sitting on the floor, her back up against the side of her bed, and tears running down her face. "What was all that?"

"He's right. He's so right and I'm just too stubborn to admit it. I can't believe that he is actually right." Rory muttered to herself, wiping her runny nose on the sleeve of her sweater.

"What is he right about?" Paris asked, sitting down on the floor across from Rory and grabbing a Kleenex out of the box on her desk, handing it to her.

"I am afraid. I'm a huge baby who won't follow her feelings because she feels intimidated. I want my mom." She cried, eagerly accepting the tissue and blowing her nose into it.

"It'll be okay Ror, you want to go for a walk? Go find your mom?" Paris cocked her head to the side and looked at Rory sadly. Rory nodded in response and blew her nose one last time.

"Want some help?" Paris got up, offering a hand to Rory to help her up. Rory accepted and grabbed another tissue as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Wait here." Paris smiled, leaving Rory on the gazebo bench and running in the direction of Luke's, reappearing five minutes later with two steaming cups of hot coffee. "Here." She smiled, handing one to Rory.

"Thanks Paris." Rory smiled at her friend, "You've been really good to me, I just need a friend right now I guess."

"No problem Rory." She said as the approached the inn.

"What happened to you little girl?" Michel drawled out, looking Rory up and down as they entered the Inn's lobby.

"Michel, for once don't be such a snobby French ass and get Lorelai." Paris barked, leaving friend mode for a second.

"If you please." Michel said sarcastically, going off into the dining room and returning moments later with Lorelai.

"Oh my gosh did you get hit by a truck?" Lorelai exclaimed at the sight of her daughter. Paris glared at Lorelai and Rory's lip started to quiver again. "Right, wrong thing to say, what happened?" Lorelai turned sympathetic, guiding Rory upstairs into a room and giving Paris a thankful glance.

"He's right. I am afraid." She whined walking into the room and beginning to pace.

"Who's right?"

"Logan."

"Logan? What did he do now?"

"He kissed me."

"He kissed you!" Lorelai screamed, practically loud enough for the entire inn to hear, "I'm going to find that boy and cause him severe pain and dismemberment!"

"Mom, please. He kissed me, and then he apologized, I yelled and then I left. And when Paris drove me home he was there waiting."

"Paris drove you home? What about the bus?" Lorelai was lost for a moment.

"The kiss caused me to miss the bus and I was a wreck and you weren't answering your phone, _again_, and Paris offered to drive me home so I could tell her the story."

"Right, go on."

"So he was there when we got home and I got out and slapped him."

"You! You slapped him? My little daughter slapped a boy? He deserved it!"

"That's exactly what he said." Rory said, quieting momentarily.

"So…" Lorelai prompted.

"So I yelled some more and went to unlock the front door and he followed and kissed me again!"

"Kissed you again! More dismemberment will be occurring!"

"Mom!" Rory cried out, directing her mom's attention back, "And then he told me that he wanted to be with me."

"Wow."

"And then he told me," Rory paused, "He told me that I was afraid, afraid that I couldn't hide my feelings, afraid that I even had feelings, and afraid that he wanted to be with me too."

"Whoa."

"And he's right." Rory's voice peaked once more as she began crying once more, plopping down on the bed next to their standing spot.

"Oh hun," Lorelai began, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder and sitting down next to her, "It'll be okay, do you want to be with him?"

Rory knew the answer to that question, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to, "I think so." She followed her heart.

"Wow." Lorelai inhaled deeply, turning to face her daughter, "Then you know what you have to do."

"No! I am not letting him win! He was rude and disrespectful and he had to know that he can't do that!"

"Yeah Ror, but by not letting him win, makes you just as much of a loser by missing out on this."

"You're right, but he has to prove it to me."

"Sounds like a plan." Lorelai smiled sadly at her daughter, "So Paris, she's got a soft side?"

"Yeah I could hardly believe it!" Rory smiled slightly getting up and following her mom out of the room.

* * *

"You did what!?" Honor exclaimed, screaming at her little brother as he described the anecdote of the earlier portion of the day.

"I know. It's bad." He said, sighing as he lay down on his sister's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"It is, but oddly sweet."

"Sweet?" Logan sat up, what was Honor talking about?

"You told her your feelings, pointed out her misgivings, and I'm pretty sure that she realized how right you were." Honor sat down at her desk chair, bring one foot up and filing her big toe nail.

"So how do I fix it?" Logan asked, running a hand through his already tousled blonde locks.

"You have to prove to her that you really want it."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked, watching as she began to coat her nails with bright red polish.

She capped the polish and placed it on the desk, looking up at her brother, "You're the one who knows her so well, figure it out. Now get out of my room little brother, and keep me updated." She smiled and playfully forced him out of the room.

How am I going to prove this? Logan thought to himself as he meandered down the hall to his own room.

'18 missed calls' the blinking screen on his phone read, he scrolled through the long list of repetitive calls from Colin and Finn, but mostly Finn. The phone began to vibrate and ring again and Finn's picture from their Caribbean excursion flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" Logan answered monotonously.

"Well aren't you sounding melancholy." Finn laughed, "Kissed any good girls lately?"

"You don't even know." Logan muttered, what he thought was incoherently.

"You kissed Rory." Finn stated, taking the words out of his best friend's mouth.

"How'd you- what? How'd you know?" Logan stuttered.

"I can tell, you don't sound like yourself mate."

"Sorry Finn, it's been a really long day."

Logan lay down on his bed, the phone still against his ear but a comfortable silence drifting between them.

"What act of stupidity did you follow up with?"

He slowly explained the events of the afternoon, putting up patiently with Finn's commentary and allowing him to make his snide comments. Towards the end, the conversation slowed slightly, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Finn laughed from the phone's other end.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan asked, rolling over onto his side and then sitting up.

"You've got it bad mate, you really like this girl."

"Ya know what Finn, I think I do."

"Wow, Logan Huntzberger is finally being honest with himself." Finn smiled inwardly, glad that he had broken through to this friend.

* * *

Rory's cell phone was broken but the house phone wouldn't stop ringing. She had filled Lane in on the situation and went home, noticing that she had ten new messages.

"Hey Ace, It's Loga-," Rory cut it off, deleting it before it could go farther.

"Rory please, it's Logan again-," She cut him off again. These were followed by eight more exactly like this, she not getting through any of them until the last one, that she stopped herself from pressing the delete button.

"Rory, Ace, please. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me, I don't know how to get this through to you, I'm sorry that I blew up at you but you have to understand! Look at how I feel! Honestly, I'm scared to Ror, this is not something that comes naturally to me. Call me Ace." The note of sadness was evident in his voice as she pressed the delete button one last time and walked into her bedroom, throwing herself down on her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Logan woke up the next morning knowing exactly what he was going to do, he changed into his uniform, grabbed a mug of coffee out of the kitchen and left the house, setting his plan into action.

* * *

Rory woke up the next morning dreading going to school. She was greeted by her mom with the normal coffee and pop tart as she left her room, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Good luck girlie." Lorelai enveloped her in a giant hug, squeezing her tight.

"Thanks mom." Rory replied, taking a sip of her coffee and running off to her bus stop.

When Rory got to school she was met by Paris. "Morning Rory, feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks so much Paris, you were really great yesterday." Rory smiled and continued to walk to her locker.

She gathered her things together and walked to class. It began and Logan wasn't there when there was only five minutes left of class. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Rory Gilmore?" A tall man in a delivery uniform appeared at the door.

"Um, that's me." She raised her hand timidly and gave her teacher an apologetic glance.

"Two dozen red roses, courtesy of Logan Huntzberger." He said, leaving a beautiful, large bouquet on her desk and leaving the room.

Rory's face blushed the same color as the bouquet before her, ignoring the disapproving glances being shot to her from the girls around her. 'Logan better not think that flowers is going to win me over.' She thought to herself, placing the arrangement on the floor and turning back to her school work.

* * *

"Lorelai there is someone here to see you." Michele said to Lorelai as she refilled her coffee mug in the Inn's kitchen.

"Okay, thanks Michel." She said, taking a sip and following him into the lobby.

"Logan." She said, stopping in her tracks.

"Miss Gilmore." He stepped forward cautiously.

"Ew, don't ever call me that again, Lorelai please."

"Okay, Lorelai." He began.

"What can I do for you Logan?" Lorelai asked coldly, sizing up the boy who was killing her daughter's poor heart.

"I need your help." He looked up at her sadly, the pleading evident.

* * *

**A/N: So that ends this chapter. I know, really jumpy, really confusing, i wish i had written it better, especially since it's such an intense and important chapter. okay so press the review button and i hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Overcoming Obstacles and Gifts Galore

**A/N: Okay, so why don't you just kill me all now? I'm soooo sorry you guys! I've been crazy busy lately because high school league swim season started and i've had a lot of family and friend stuff going on so bear with me! I really am terribly sorry! Okay so here's the new chapter and i'll admit, definitely NOT my best work, but the ending is good so stick through it. okie dokie so...read on!**

**Disclaimer: Has it ever been mine? Didn't think so.**_

* * *

_

_Previously…_

"_What can I do for you Logan?" Lorelai asked coldly, sizing up the boy who was breaking her daughter's poor heart._

"_I need your help." He looked up at her sadly, the pleading evident in his brown eyes._

* * *

"With what?" She asked incredulously, turning and walking back into the inventory closet where she was previously working.

"Rory."

"What do you have to do with Rory?" She spun around, looking him in his brown eyes once again.

He noticed the stone cold glint in her eyes, her blue eyes that were so much like Rory's, and knew that this was not going to be an easy task to accomplish.

"I like her." He said, meeting her gaze with one just as firm and not looking away.

"Liking Rory isn't good enough. Rory deserves someone who _loves_ her, who treats her the way royalty is treated, she's a good kid, and you have been driving her nuts the past few weeks with your antics!" Lorelai exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest and beginning to look agitated.

"Maybe I do love her." He mumbled, in a way that he thought was incoherently, but apparently he was wrong.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said quickly, covering up the potential mistake he had just made. He had just said that he loved a girl. Logan Huntzberger, never, _never_, loved anyone. What had he just gotten himself into?

"You said you loved Rory." Lorelai smirked with a knowing glance.

"Maybe I did, but no one will know for sure unless she gives me a chance. I really need your help Lorelai, she means a lot to me and with everything that happened yesterday and I can't let it all be a waste." He explained, looking at Lorelai and turning on his heel to walk away.

* * *

Rory came home that afternoon with her dozen roses in her left hand and her backpack in her right. "Mom!" She called out, dropping both onto the kitchen table and walking upstairs to find her mom lying atop her unmade bed flipping through a magazine.

"Hi hun!" Lorelai called over her shoulder at her daughter, who flopped down next to her on the bouncy bed.

"So guess what I received today?" She asked perkily, rolling onto one side and propping her head up on her hand.

"What?" Lorelai asked, turning another page of Cosmo.

"A lovely bouquet of red roses from Logan Huntzberger."

"Oh?" She asked once more, playing clueless to the day's events.

"Yes," Rory replied confusedly, "Try not to sound so bored by it."

"I'm not bored, I'm just not exactly surprised, I mean, the kid wasn't really quite clandestine when admitting his feelings to you yesterday." She explained.

"True." Rory shrugged, hopping off the bed and going down to the kitchen. As she walked by the phone on the desk, she pressed the flashing button notifying her of a new message.

"Hey Ace, It's Logan. Call me, please." Rory paused for a second before turning off the phone and tossing it back on the table. She grabbed some frozen cookie dough from the freezer drawer and sat down at the table with it and a spoon. Taking a large scoop out of the container and sucking on it momentarily, she looked at the phone. On an impulse she reached out and grabbed it, dialed Logan's number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" He picked up on the third ring.

"Uh," She began, unable to get any words out.

"Hello?" He asked again, when she didn't respond he hung up.

Rory let out a sigh and took another bite of chocolate chip cookie dough. What was she going to do?

Later that evening Lorelai went back to the inn to check on things.

"Who was the handsome blonde one here earlier?" Sookie asked with an eyebrow wiggle as she looked at Lorelai.

"Logan?"

"Sure, blonde hair, brown eyes, now I'll admit he is very handsome, but don't you thing he is just a little too young Lorelai?" She dug her hands into a large mound of bread dough and began to shape it into a loaf.

"That's Logan Huntzberger, he's for Rory, not me." Lorelai sighed, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Rory has good taste." She took her knife and slit the top of the dough before putting it in the oven.

"I don't know." She stared into her cup of black coffee, contemplating whether or not to help Logan. "The guy is in love with her and she just keeps pushing him away. He came to me for help."

"Oh Lor, do you think she likes him but just doesn't know what to do?"

"I'm pretty sure of it. She came home the other day in tears repeating over and over again about how he was right and that she was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Sookie asked, dusting the flower off her hands on a towel and leaning against the counter.

"Afraid of being with someone, afraid of a relationship, just afraid in general of her feelings and not being able to hide from them." She took a sip of her coffee, "I think I'm going to help him."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, Rory really does like the guy, it's been twelve years of her pushing the idea away and he pursuing her, if she doesn't get it by now she never will on her own, she needs some encouragement."

"Okay Lorelai, sounds like a good idea, let me know if you need anything." Sookie smiled sadly at her friend and went to stir her sauce that was on the stove.

"I will, thanks Sook." As she walked out of the kitchen, she made her way over to her office and closed the door.

"Huntzberger, Huntzberger, Huntzberger," she mumbled to herself, going through her phonebook, she was bound to have their phone number somewhere around from all of the society gatherings they had both been a part of. "Yes." She found it and punched the numbers into her phone.

"Hello, Huntzberger Residence, for whom are you calling?" A maid answered the phone formally.

"Uh, yeah, is Logan around? It's important."

"Yes, one moment please." Elevator music flooded the receiver of the phone and into Lorelai's ears, she rolled her eyes, it was amazing that people actually answered their home phone's like it was a business.

"Hello?" Logan's voice brought the classical music to an abrupt start.

"Hi Logan, it's Lorelai Gilmore, can you come back to the inn soon? I want to talk to you." She asked, fidgeting with a pen on her desk.

"Yeah, I'll be there in forty five minutes tops." He hung up and so did she. Leaning back into her chair she stared at the picture of she and Rory that she had placed on her desk. Rory was so going to kill her.

* * *

"Coming!" Rory called in the direction of the front door in response to the doorbell. "Can I help you?" She asked, confused to find a pizza delivery boy at the front door with a steaming hot box of pizza.

"I have a delivery for Rory Gilmore?" He asked.

"Uh, that's me, but I didn't order a pizza." She explained politely, stepping backwards further into the house and beginning to close the door in front of her.

"I know you didn't, some one else ordered it and asked that it be delivered specifically to you, and it's already paid for." He explained, handing over the pizza and going back to his car.

Rory shrugged and brought it inside, who was she not to accept a perfectly good pizza? She set the hot cardboard box down on the table and opened it, feeling her jaw drop as she did.

"Mom?" She said into the phone when her mom answered.

"Yeah hun?" Lorelai responded, trying to be discreet of what she was planning with Logan.

"Logan sent me something else."

"O dear, don't tell me he's gone una-bomber on us and is sending you anthrax!"

"No mom, he sent me a pizza."

"Hm, strange gift, the boy has odd taste, but then again, we like pizza!" Lorelai exclaimed, slightly confused.

"It's not just a normal pizza, it says 'I'm sorry' on it with M&Ms." Deep down, Rory was touched by this gift, it was definitely something she would love.

"Oh? So are you going to forgive him?" She asked hopefully, maybe she wouldn't have to scheme behind her daughter's back, unfortunately Lorelai's dreams were crushed with a, "Not giving up so easily." From Rory's end of the call.

"Oh. Okay. If that's how you want it." Lorelai's tone of voice dropped noticeably.

"Mom?" Rory asked suspiciously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing hun, just sidetracked. I'll see you when I get home!" She brushed it off and hung up the phone just as Michele poked his head through the door.

"Lorelai?" He drawled in his French accent, "That Logan boy is back to see you, should I send him in?"

"Uh, yeah Michele, thanks." Moments later, Logan entered the office, fidgeting somewhat nervously and shoving his fists into his pockets.

"Hey Lorelai." He said. She motioned to the chair in front of her desk, signaling for him to sit down, which he did. She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the desktop, letting a few moments of awkward silence pass between them.

"So," she began, his head snapped up from where it was previously seeming to be very intent on the speck of dirt under his fingernails, "I've decided to help you."

He blinked at her for a second and then opened his mouth to speak. "Thank you." He murmured, not quite used to humility.

"It's okay. You coming to me for help told me something. It told me that if someone from such high bred society can put away his pride for once and show a vulnerable side, that we have something in common. And even though Rory will probably be very upset with me, and it may temporarily cause a minor rift in our, somewhat freakish, but definitely fantastic mother-daughter relationship, I know that deep down she probably does have feelings for you, and she's just too stupid to realize them." She finished her small speech and sat back in her chair, "Wow, I never thought I'd use 'Rory' and 'stupid' in the same sentence." She laughed, making eye contact with him.

"Thank you Lorelai," Logan said, smiling at her and staring intently back, "What I need you to do is really simple. I'm going to do all the normal stuff, flowers, gifts, etc," Lorelai cut him off for a moment, "Yeah, the pizza idea was pretty phenomenal." She laughed, he nodded in recognition.

"Yeah, I already started the infinite stream of apologies, but they won't work without you." He continued.

"Okay, well what do I need to do?" Lorelai asked.

"I need you to talk to her."

"That's it?" She deadpanned, slightly confused.

"That's it. You're not just her mother, you're her best friend. And if you talk to her than maybe I might have a chance. Look Lorelai, I really care for Rory, and I've never had to do anything like this, let alone want to do anything like this, for any girl. It's foreign territory for me. And I know that she might not be so afraid if she has your approval and encouragement."

"Wow, you sure are a Huntzberger." Lorelai laughed, her smile lighting up her face.

"God I hope not." Logan replied, slightly wincing at the thought of being anything like his father.

"It's not a bad thing, I just mean that you sure know how to work a deal." She stood up and pushed in her chair, "I'll talk to her tonight Logan, you're a good guy, and even though you practically made her life a living hell for the past twelve years, at least I know that you really care for her." She laughed and opened the door, following Logan out of the office.

Logan left the Dragonfly and climbed into his car. Leaning back into his seat he started the ignition and drove towards Chilton, the school day was over but he was working on his next plan of action.

* * *

"Rory?" Lorelai called, walking into the house with the door slamming behind her.

"Bedroom!" Rory called back. Lorelai walked into her daughter's room to find her leaning over her desk working furiously. "Homework?" She asked.

"So much." Rory replied, not looking up once.

"I love how we've resorted to one word sentences." Lorelai laughed sarcastically, walking into the kitchen and pouring herself and Rory a glass of water. "Any more profuse apologies I should know about since the pizza?"

"Nope, that was the most recent," She said to her calculus book as Lorelai set down the glass of cool water on her desk top, "How long do you think he's going to continue before he realizes that he has lost any and all chances he ever had with me?"

Lorelai walked over to Rory's bed and plopped down on her stomach onto the quilted bedspread. "You mean, he has no chance?" She asked casually, propping her chin up on a pillow.

"I trusted him to be my friend and he took advantage of it. I don't exactly see that as a quality I like in a guy."

"Ror, don't you think you owe the guy some credit? He has an awful lot of pride and the moment that he slammed you into your locker and asked you to be his girlfriend showed that he was also big enough to put it aside for someone he really cared about."

Rory looked down at her book, staring intently at the equations before her, not wanting to look up and face her mother for fear of starting to cry.

"I think you should give him a chance. And I know that deep down, you probably do have feelings for him." Lorelai stated, staring at the back of her daughter's head.

"I-," Rory began, having a hard time not stuttering, "I don't have feelings for him. At all." She said through gritted teeth, using as much self control as she possibly could to keep from running out the door, into the car, and to his house to be with him.

"Okay." Lorelai sighed, getting up and walking back out into the kitchen.

Left alone in her room once more, Rory put down her pencil and slammed her book shut. "Damn it Logan Huntzberger. Get out of my head."

* * *

The next morning Rory once more braved the halls of Chilton. When she reached her locker, she twirled the combo and swung it open, revealing the sight before her. In place of her books were dozens and dozens of her favorite movies, An Affair to Remember, The Way We Were, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Funny Face, Hard Bodies, they were all there. With the movies were packages of Red Vines, marshmallows, M&Ms, skittles, you name it, it was there.

"Like it?" Rory turned to face Logan himself, leaning against the locker next to hers with his hands in his pockets. Beneath the cocky façade, you could tell he was nervous as hell. His thumbs, though in his pockets, were fidgeting and his eyes were darting around nervously.

"Where are my books?" She asked, slamming the locker shut.

"They're in your first period." He replied, standing up a little straighter.

"Thanks." She replied flatly and turned to retrieve her books from her class, leaving Logan behind to stare after her. He pulled both hands out of his pockets and turned to put his back against the lockers. "God Rory, what do I have to do to show you?"

* * *

"Mom!" Rory cried into a pay phone, instead of walking to her first class where not only would she have to explain her large stack of books, but would have to face Logan again, she had walked out of the school and to a pay phone to call her mother.

"Rory!" Lorelai cried back, "How can I help you?"

"Logan!" Rory cried once more, not yet using complete sentences for the second time this week.

"Well we're feeling very articulate aren't we?" Lorelai teased, pointing out just that.

"Mom! This is not time for one of your bits, I came to school today to find my locker emptied of my books and instead filled with infinite movies and candy."

"And this is bad how?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Because he did it! He got my locker combination and tore it apart and he sent me that pizza and the flowers." Rory stopped, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"You're crying." Her mom could tell by the sudden halting in the rant and the brief sniffs coming from the other end of the phone.

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Rory laughed, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her blazer.

"What are you going to do hun?" Lorelai asked, knowing now that Rory understood how she felt about Logan.

"I'm not sure, I'll let you know when I find out." She finished before hanging up the phone and walking back into the building.

"Miss Gilmore, why aren't you in class?" The familiar voice of a balding older man said as he walked down the hallway.

"Headmaster Charleston! I'm so sorry, I had to talk to my mom and my cell phone is broken so I had to use the pay phone!" She rushed, trying to explain her tardiness.

"Well you should save your social calls for the break, or take care of it earlier, now, if you would, please follow me to the office since missing class is obviously not a problem of yours." Headmaster Charleston turned to walk down the hallway and motioned for Rory to follow.

"Great." Rory murmured, wiping her nose once more and rolling her blue eyes as she followed him.

* * *

"Where is Miss Gilmore?" The teacher asked back in the classroom.

"She was here this morning, I'm not sure where she went." Logan said, just loud enough to get the point across.

The teacher marked Rory down as tardy on the attendance sheet, knowing that she was bound to show up in a few moments. Logan pulled out a pen and looked down to his notes. Colin and Finn looked on curiously.

"Logan mate, what is wrong with you?" Finn asked, leaning across the aisle to gain Logan's attention.

"Nothing." He said sharply, "Nothing at all, I give up, she doesn't want me, I should just move on, right?"

"That's the Logan we know and love!" Colin exclaimed, oblivious to the facts of what really was going on.

"Um, right." Finn said, looking somewhat concerned, "Logan, gentlemen's room, now?"

"Whatever." Logan raised his hand and requested to use the restroom, closely followed by Finn.

"What is up with you mate?" Finn demanded, closing the bathroom door and leaning up against a porcelain sink across from Logan.

"You know what's up Finn. I told you guys. I give up. I'll just go back to the way it used to be. That girl in History, Janie? She'll be the next pursuit."

"Her name's Janice." Finn corrected, "But that's beside the point, you like Rory. Don't give up yet Logan."

"Too late." He muttered, walking out of the room and back to class.

* * *

"How are you today Rory?" Headmaster asked her, he seated behind his desk with she on the other side, seated in the guest's chair.

"Honestly, not so well." She replied blandly.

"And why is that?"

"Quite the series of unfortunate events."

"I must say I am surprised, I took you for more of a Tolstoy girl, long past the stage of Lemony Snicket, but whatever interests you." He replied, eying her carefully.

"Sorry Headmaster Charleston, I'm just not having a good day, and I'm sorry about being late for class to make a call, poor judgment on my part, may I please go back to class now?" She asked, smoothing her skirt and looking up at the Headmaster.

"Very well Miss Gilmore, just don't let me catch you again." He smiled gently and let her out of the office. When she reached her classroom, she stopped outside of the door and drew a deep breath, preparing herself for the faces, or face, on the other side. Just then, her silence was interrupted by the shrill bell and the doors flying open.

"Saved by the bell." Rory laughed at the irony and waited for the classroom to empty out before going in for her books. She hadn't seen Logan come out yet but if she didn't get her books soon she would be late, again. Figuring he had gone out the back door she went in.

"Rory." There he stood, picking up his books and making a move to head out the door. As he walked past her she squinted hard and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Logan, wait!" She called behind her. Turning around, she saw him still standing in the doorway.

"What?" He asked sadly, pausing as she stared at him.

Giving up any of her previous worried notions, she closed the few feet between them and threw her arms around his neck pressing a long, hard, kiss into his lips, and causing him not only to stumble backwards into the door frame but drop all his books as he brought his own arms up to wrap around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Yay! They're finally together, and i'm sorry it took so long to get to this point! I was trying to build some tension. Okay well i know it was jumpy but i was suffering some major writers block and nothing was making sense but i promise that the next chapter will be better. And i'm hoping to have it up by next thursday, that's my goal. okie dokie once again i'm sorry for the wait and i hope you enjoyed it! And thanks everyone for not flaming me out for being so delayed, it's not fair of me to do it to you. please review! **


	8. We Go TogetherLike a Wink and a Smile

**A/N: Okie dokie, I feel terrible. Swim season is in full swing and the only time I've had to sit down and write is the day I'm sick. Grr. (that was a growl…haha) anywho, I've decided that this will be the last chapter because, not only do I find it completely satisfying to press the 'complete' button for a story but I feel it is a good place to end. I know this chapter is freakishly short but it makes it simple and I want to finish this story so that when summer rolls around I'll be able to write as many good stories as I want with very frequent updates due to my extra time. Haha. Okie dokie well, start reading!

* * *

**

"_Logan, wait!" She called behind her. Turning around, she saw him still standing in the doorway._

"_What?" He asked sadly, pausing as she stared at him. _

_Giving up any of her previous worries, she closed the few feet between them and threw her arms around his neck pressing a long, hard, kiss into his lips, and causing him not only to stumble backwards into the door frame but drop all his books as he brought his own arms up to wrap around her waist. _

They remained like that for another moment when the realization that they would be late for class forced them apart.

"What was that for?" Logan asked, smiling goofily and looking into her eyes as he still held her waist.

"Yes." Rory blurted out, holding his hands and not wanting to lose contact.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you, I'll be with you. Yes. Yes to everything." She shook her head squeezed his wrists, "The past few days you've been driving me nuts, I was so upset that you took advantage of our friendship that I didn't stop and think that maybe what I wanted was the same thing you did. And then when you showed up at my house and told me everything and pointed out my stupidity I knew that you were right, I am afraid, this is probably the most afraid I've ever been about anything in a long time but I was just to caught up with what was going on in my head rationally that I didn't think about my feelings."

He silenced her as he pulled her a little bit closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." He said, as he squeezed her hand back and loosened his grip on her, "now let's get to class and we can talk later, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled up at him and gathered her books, "You know, you really out did yourself on that last one."

"Oh, you should have seen what I had planned next." He laughed as they walked down the hallway hand-in-hand.

The End

**

* * *

A/N: Yay! Story is finished! Now, granted, it was a very short story, only eight chapters but this is all I can handle right now, but everyone can expect looooonggg stories during the summer…I promise. Thanks to all my dedicated readers, I really appreciate it and I am soooo sorry for my infrequent updates. Thanks to all who stuck with me. And I'm really sorry that for this chapter my author's notes are longer than the actual chapter…lol. Okie dokie! See you in the summer!!**


End file.
